Family Legacy
by historyfreak1
Summary: This story is about James Hiller, Sarah Philips and their future daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Family Legacy (Part 1)

This story is about the lives of James Hiller, Sarah Philips and their future daughter. Part 1 is about the engagement and marriage of James and Sarah. Part 2 will be about their daughter's life.

Rated T for Teen

Disclaimer: I have used characters from Liberty's Kids and references to some episodes of the show. However, the characters of Charlotte Hiller and Joseph Harrington are my own creations. THEY MAY NOT BE REPRODUCED IN ANY WAY! Note: The ages of the characters are inaccurate to the show. I made them younger than they would have been according to the show

April 1779

Sarah looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had decided to plait her hair and then loop it into a bun on the top of her head. It made her look older than her 19 years. She was wearing her blue gown, the one with the pink petticoat and stomacher underneath. She had worn the dress once to a soiree given by General Benedict Arnold. She nodded in satisfaction at her reflection.

_It is not like James to ask me to go with him to a formal event,_ she thought to herself. James had invited her to go to the mayor's yearly gala. Very unusual. He had matured quite a bit since falling in love with her two years ago, she had noticed.

She grabbed her thin, blue silk shawl and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the two flights of stairs to the print shop, where James was waiting for her. He was wearing a white shirt, his green vest and breeches, a cravat and his brown suit coat. He had also polished his black shoes to a brilliant shine. As she looked at him, she noticed a smile on his face and a glimmer in his eye.

"You look stunning," he whispered to her when Sarah had finally approached him.

"Thank you, James. You look fine too." He took her arm in his and escorted her out the door to the borrowed carriage waiting for them. He helped her into her seat and then took his. A moment later she looked over at James and noticed something strange.

"James, are you alright? You're sweating."

Her question seemed to snap him out of some sort of reverie. "It's hot out here, that's all." Sarah was confused by his response. It was warm for April, but not what she would call hot. _He might be nervous about the party,_ she thought.

Ten minutes later they were parking the carriage under a tree and getting out of the carriage. James and Sarah walked into the grand mansion. A servant told them that the ballroom was at the end of the grand hall to the left. James and Sarah walked down the long hallway. The hall had gold pale green paper on the walls and the wood floor was polished. The ballroom was even more stunning. The light from the chandelier made the gold coloured wallpaper shine. It was another room with polished wood floors and red velvet curtains on the walls. There was a string quartet playing some lovely music.

After greeting their hosts, James and Sarah walked out onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, Sarah?" James asked, looking a tad nervous.

"Of course, James." She gave him a smile, hoping it would give him confidence. He placed his left hand on her waist and took her left hand with his right. Sarah's other hand was on his shoulder. They began to dance, turning in elegant circles and tight turns. Sarah felt as if she were floating on a cloud. How wonderful to be at formal party with the man she loved.

All too soon, the dance was over. James looked even more nervous now and Sarah could not figure out why.

"How about a walk in the garden?" James asked her suddenly. Sarah nodded and they walked out the French doors to the garden. The garden had a large marble fountain in the middle and many roses bushes around. The sun had recently set, so now the starry night sky was over their heads. It would have been the most romantic night of Sarah's life, had James not seemed so on edge. They both walked over to the fountain and sat on the edge of it. James looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes and love radiating from his face.

"Sarah, I have a confession to make to you."

"What would that be James?"

He swallowed and took a breath. "I lied when I told you when I told you I was hot. The truth is that I am really nervous."

"James, my darling, I figured that out already. A grand party like this would frighten anyone."

James looked confused. "It's not the party bothering me. It's…something else."

"What is it?" Sarah asked, her curiousity piqued.

James swallowed again and took a deep breath. "Sarah, you are the kindest, smartest and most beautiful girl I have ever met. And…" He stood up then, walked in front of her, took both of her hands and knelt on one knee on the cobblestone path. "…I would be the happiest man in the world if you would marry me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring with a round diamond in the middle and a sapphire on each side of the diamond. Sarah's hand flew to her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. She could not believe this was happening! She had been wondering when this day would come and now it was here.

"Of course I will marry you, James," Sarah said, as tears rolled down her face. James placed the ring on her left hand and then they both stood and shared a kiss.

Later, at home, Sarah was lying on her bed in her white nightgown, admiring the diamond on her hand. _How could he afford this lovely ring?_ She wondered, then decided that she probably did not want to know. He had probably sold something or worked nights in the shop. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

James opened the door and walked in. Sarah sat up and smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Admiring my ring. It really is very beautiful."

"Glad you like it."

A moment of silence passed before Sarah asked James what he came in for.

"I just wanted to talk." Sarah smiled and patted the bed, inviting him to sit. "Do you really have to go to Ohio Territory tomorrow? I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, James. But I must go. I need to find my father, especially considering our engagement."

"I just wish I could go with you to protect you. It's such wild country."

"I know, James. But Moses needs you here to help with the paper."

James nodded. "You really are the most beautiful woman in the world." Sarah blushed and he kissed her deeply and passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah woke the next morning wrapped in James' arms. She listened to the pounding of his heart against her ear. She did not want to get up, but she had to go find her father. She rolled over and loosened James' arms from around her. He woke then and smiled at her. He looked so handsome with his hair down and touching his shoulders.

"Good morning," James said.

"Good morning. Sorry if I woke you."

"It's all right. We have to get ready anyway." He got up and went to his room to get dressed as she got dressed.

A half hour later, they were all outside the print shop and Sarah climbed into Mr. Pettyjohn's wagon. James was holding onto her hand and kissed it. "Come back to me safe and sound, sweetheart," he said lovingly. "You are the closest thing I have ever had to a family and I don't want to lose it before I gain it."

Sarah was overcome with emotion. He was being so sensitive. She hadn't considered before that she was his chance to gain the family he had wished for since childhood. "I promise that I will come back to you safe and sound," Sarah said confidently, "I love you very much."

"I love you too," James replied.

After Sarah had hugged Moses and Henri, Sarah climbed into the wagon. As she rode away, she turned and blew James a kiss. He blew one back. Then she was out of sight.

August 1779

James held Sarah's letter in his hands. She was returning from Ohio today. He could hardly wait! He missed her lovely green eyes, her fiery hair, her smile and the feel of her in his arms. He had not moved from the big window in the print shop all day. Every time he heard wagon wheels, (which was often); he looked up to see if it was her. Then there she was! James opened the door and ran out into the street. She pulled up in her escort's wagon and he lifted her down, hugged her and swung her around. He thanked her new escort for getting her back safely. He had been very angry when he had discovered that Mr. Pettyjohn had abandoned Sarah in the Ohio wilderness, but he did not care about that right now. He had the love of his life back. He then noticed that she looked upset.

"Is something wrong Sarah?" James asked.

Sarah hung her head and nodded. "Could we talk about it in my room?"

James took her upstairs and he sat on the bed, while she put her bag on the desk. She looked at him then, with tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm going back to England, James."

James was in shock for a moment before he was able to speak. "What? Why?"

"I am so tired of all of the violence and bloodshed I've seen. I made friends with a Shawnee chief and his son while I was visiting my father and they were arrested and executed. This war has been going on too long and I have seen too much violence. I want to go to England where it is safer and peaceful."

"How long will you be gone?" James asked.

"I don't know, James."

"But our wedding is scheduled for January. That's five months away."

"I understand that James, but I still feel as though I must do this. I must return to England."

James was livid now. "I can't believe what a spoiled English brat you're being! The moment things get tough, you want to run away!"

"Excuse me?!" Sarah shouted back. "You are the one being selfish, not caring a whit about my feelings! Someone who truly loved me would understand!"

"Don't you dare accuse me of not loving you! My point is that two people who are engaged are supposed to make decisions together."

"Well this is one decision I'm going to make myself! I'm going to England and that is that. And here, you can take your stupid locket and ring back! Now get out!" She tore off the locket that James made for her five years ago and took her engagement ring off and put them in his hand. She then slammed the door behind him and flung herself on the bed and began to cry.

When James returned to his room, he threw the locket and ring across the room and flung himself onto his bed and punched a pillow several times. They both had a fitful sleep that night.

The next day, Sarah awoke with puffy red eyes and dark circles under them. She finished packing her bag and then went with Moses and Henri to the dock. James did not come. Neither of them wanted to see the other at that moment. She hugged Moses and Henri and climbed aboard the ship destined for England. Now that she was alone, she had plenty of time to think, which she did not want to do right now. She stood on the deck and leaned on the railing to breathe in the salty ocean air. She soon got tired. She went to her cabin and went to sleep.

"What have I done?" Sarah asked herself as she sat up in her bed aboard the ship. She had been on board for only two weeks and had had recurring dreams of James which she tried to shake off. Now she realized that she really did love him and that she had broken her engagement with her true love. She burst into tears as she realized the gravity of her actions. She went to her small writing desk and started a letter to James:

My Dearest James,

I would like to apologize profusely for all of the horrible things I said to you, especially about being selfish. I realize now that you were trying to look out for our future together. I really do love you and hope that you still love me too. I will visit with my mother in England for a month and then return to Philadelphia. If you still love me, I beg you to meet me at the Philadelphia docks in five months time when I return. I hope you can forgive me, as I have already forgiven you.

Your friend,

Sarah

October 1779

Sarah could see her mother in the crowd of people. As soon as the gangplank was lowered, she forgot all sense of propriety and ran down the gangplank and into her mother's waiting arms. Sarah felt so happy to be back in her mother's loving embrace and could smell the familiar smell of her mother's rose water perfume. Her mother looked like and angel in her blue gown.

Soon she was sitting in the parlour of her mother's house sipping tea.

"What is wrong, Sarah? You look distressed."

At that moment, Sarah explained to her mother all that had happened between her and James. Lady Philips looked disappointed at that moment.

"Well Sarah, I am disappointed that you would let your temper get in the way of one of the best things to happen to you, but you realize that you have done wrong and attempted to fix it. I should like to accompany you back to Philadelphia. It seems like you might need some company there. Plus, I would really like to see your father again."

Sarah smiled and hugged her mother. "I would like it if you came back with me too, Mother. You can meet my friends Moses and Henri."

"And James as well?" Sarah's mother asked.

"If he wants me back."

"If he ever really loved you, Sarah, he will be waiting for you when you return, you'll see. You both just seem to have a stubborn streak in you and when he stops letting his stubbornness get in the way, he will see it too."

Back in Philadelphia, James was editing a recent story of his on the great Bernardo de Galvez he had recently written, when Moses came in.

"There's mail here for you, James."

"Who from?" James asked.

"Sarah," Moses muttered.

James' expression darkened. "Just leave it on the counter, Moses. I don't want to read it."

"James, she might be writing to apologize to you. Why don't you open it and see?"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO!" James shouted to his friend.

Moses sighed and went to the back room to get more paper.

Later that night, James was lying in bed trying to sleep but couldn't. The knowledge that there was a letter downstairs waiting for him bothered him. He was curious enough to read it. He got out of bed and lit a candle. He went quietly to the print shop where he had left the letter and opened it onto the counter. He could barely read the letter in the dim light of the candle, but he was still able to decipher what she had written and it warmed his heart. She was sorry and she was coming back in time for their wedding day! James could hardly believe it! He realized that this was an important occasion and wanted to do what he could to make it the best day of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This chapter is a little more boring than the others, but I hope everyone still likes it.

January 1780

Sarah could see Philadelphia in the distance. She did not realize how much she missed the city until she saw it again. So much of her life had been spent here; her whole adolescence in fact. It felt like an eternity until the ship got close enough to the dock to start seeing people. Sarah was leaned over the railing looking for James' face.

"I don't see him, Mother! He hasn't come!"

Lady Philips took her daughter's face in her hands. "Calm yourself, Sarah. We are not even fully docked yet. Wait until you get off the ship to determine that."

Sarah looked at the crowd again, hoping to see James' familiar face. Then, there he was, standing by some stacked crates, wearing his best suit.

"There he is! I see him, Mother! He's come! He still loves me!"

"What did I tell you, Sarah?" her mother said, smiling, "Love always prevails and I knew he loved you too much not to come."

Sarah hugged her mother tightly and then ran full speed down the gangplank in James' direction. She had to elbow through the crowd, but she finally got to him. She threw herself into his arms and savoured the strength of his body. She broke down into tears, as did James.

"I-I'm so glad you're here, James. I d-didn't think you would come."

"Of course I came. I love you Sarah. I'm sorry for what I said." They both sunk to the ground then, still joined in an embrace.

"I'm sorry too, James. I love you so much!" She kissed him then with all of the passion she could muster up. Sarah needed to take a breath when they moved apart. She stared into his blue eyes and saw all the love he had for her in them. He had tears running down his face.

"I really missed having the locket around my neck while I was gone."

James had a roguish smile on his face and reached into his pocket. "I guess you want it back then."

Sarah smiled and nodded. James took the locket out of his pocket and put it back around her neck. He reached back into his pocket. "I suppose you want this back too." He held up the diamond and sapphire ring.

Sarah was too emotional to speak. She nodded her head as tears poured down her face. She extended her left hand to James and he put the ring back in its place. Sarah kissed him again.

"Ah-hem," someone said. James and Sarah broke their kiss and looked up into Lady Philips' face. In her excitement at seeing James again, Sarah had completely forgotten her mother. She was also aware that she and James were kneeling in the snow. They both stood up. "Mother, I apologize for being so rude. This is James. James, this is my mother, Lady Anne Philips."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Philips," James said and then kissed her hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"I've heard much about you too, James," she said smiling. "Shall we head to the print shop now?"

"Wait a moment!" James said suddenly, "I have a surprise for both of you." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"James, it's very cold out here. Can't we go home?"

"Not yet. Please just close your eyes." Sarah and her mother closed their eyes and waited.

"Alright, open them."

When Sarah opened her eyes, she saw her father standing in front of her. "FATHER!" she shouted. She ran to him and hugged him. Her mother joined the hug. Sarah looked up at her father. "How did you get here?"

Major Philips smiled down at his daughter. "James sent me a letter explaining that you were getting married and that it would mean the world to you if I were in attendance for it."

Sarah gasped and looked at James. He had his hands behind his back and was blushing a little. She felt a fresh flood of tears coming as she walked over to James. "You did this for me?"

"Of course I did. I just want our wedding day to be perfect," he said as he stroked her cheek.

They walked back to the print shop, arm in arm.

Later, they were all back at the print shop sitting in the parlour, drinking tea and talking about James and Sarah's wedding. It was still planned for the next day. Suddenly, Sarah sat up straight and had a worried look on her face.

"Is there something wrong, Sarah?" Lady Philips asked.

"I just realized that I have nothing to wear for the wedding tomorrow, Mother. I never had a chance to look for a dress."

Lady Philips looked worried too. "Well. We can do some quick changes to one of your existing gowns." Sarah still looked upset.

James cleared his throat. "I may have a fix to this problem," he piped up.

Sarah looked at him, eyebrows raised. "What do you mean, James?"

"There might be a little something hanging in your wardrobe." At that moment, Sarah leaped off the sofa and ran up the stairs. Her mother went after her and James and Major Philips followed slowly behind. Sarah reached her room and tore open the door of her wardrobe. Hanging on the door was a beautiful lavender gown with pink trim and pink petticoats underneath. She could not believe it. She had pointed this dress out to James one day before they were even engaged! She had mentioned casually that it was the dress she would wear for her wedding one day. _He remembered_, she thought to herself. She fingered the smooth silky material and sighed to herself.

She heard her mother gasp behind her. "It's so beautiful."

Sarah turned around and looked at James leaning in the doorway. Her lip quivered and tears fell again. She was completely speechless. It had been a day full of surprises. She walked over to James and hugged him tight. "Thank you," she whispered.

He tipped her chin up to look at him. "It was all worth it so see your face and make you happy."

"You were right about one thing, James. I am spoiled, but now that's your doing."

They both laughed and went back to the parlour. Sarah knew that tomorrow would truly be the best day of her life.

Sarah woke to a lovely sunny morning. She knew that today her life would change; she would soon be Mrs. Sarah Hiller. She rolled onto her back and smiled. She was so grateful that this day had come. She thought about all that had happened over the last few months. She had doubted that she would actually marry James after their fight, but it was really happening. A knock on the door interrupted her memories.

"Come in."

Lady Philips walked in. "How did you sleep, darling?"

"Fine, Mother."

"Are you excited about today?"

"I certainly am."

"You are going to look so lovely in your wedding dress."

"Thank you, Mother."

"I have something for you."

Sarah sat up and looked at her mother. She handed Sarah a small box wrapped in light blue paper. Sarah tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a hair comb with a pink silk rose sewed onto it.

"It's beautiful, Mother. Thank you."

"I thought it would look lovely in your hair." Sarah smiled. "I suppose you should get up now and get ready."

Sarah hugged her mother and then got out of bed. Her mother helped her into her dress and did her hair for her. Sarah's hair was arranged with a braid wrapped around the back of her head and the rest curled in ringlets down her neck. Finally, her mother put her rose comb in her hair.

"Simply lovely!" Lady Philips exclaimed.

James and Major Philips had already arrived at the church. It was a small church at the end of the street, but it was sufficient for a wedding the size of theirs. The only people in attendance would be James and Sarah, Major and Lady Philips, Moses and Henri. Dr. Franklin was still in France. James made sure everything was fine and clean. Sarah would like it that way. Unfortunately, now all there was to do was waiting for the ladies to show up.

Twenty minutes later they heard the rumble of a carriage outside the church. Major Philips looked out the window. "It's them. Are you ready, James?"

James took a breath and nodded. He was nervous, but he did not know why. He was marrying the woman he loved today. Why be nervous about that? Major Philips went outside to help the ladies as Moses came up and stood beside James. He put his hand on James' shoulder to settle him. Henri went to the front of the church. He was going to escort Sarah's mother up the aisle. Henri and Lady Philips came up the aisle and sat in their places and then James looked up to see Sarah and her father at the doors. Sarah looked absolutely beautiful. Her dress was perfect and her hair was done in a lovely style. With every step she took, James felt some of his nervousness melted away. Soon she was beside him.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered to Sarah.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

The pastor started the ceremony, saying the usual phrases. Rings were exchanged and then came the first kiss as husband and wife. They both savoured this kiss and wished it could last forever. They were now married and neither of them could believe it.

Back at the print shop, everyone celebrated with a huge meal. Major Philips stood and started to speak: "Today is certainly a wondrous and joyous day. Every father both fears and anticipates his daughter's wedding day. It is the day that she truly becomes a woman. I am comforted by the fact that Sarah has someone like James as her husband. I could not have chosen a better husband for her." Everyone raised their glasses in the toast and Sarah hugged her father. "I also have an announcement to make," Major Philips said. "Lady Philips and I have decided to move to America. We will be buying land in Albany, New York."

Sarah was thrilled! Her parents would be living in New York; a two week journey, rather than a two month journey to England. This was truly the best day of her life. Her whole family was together in America, just like they always dreamed about, and now James was part of that family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

June 1780

Sarah rolled over and went to snuggle closer to James, but he was not there. She sat up and looked around the room and did not see him. _Where is he?_ Sarah got out of bed and lit a candle and went downstairs to the sitting room. She found James sitting in the armchair by the window and staring out.

"James, are you alright?"

He looked up at her. "I'm fine, Sarah. I just couldn't sleep."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Thanks."

Sarah went into the kitchen to make some tea for James and herself. She was worried about James. She had a feeling that something was wrong and that he did not want to talk about it. She knew that if she waited long enough, he would tell her the problem. She poured the tea into two cups, added some sugar and took the cups to the sitting room. She handed James his cup and sat on the sofa near him. She sat quietly and waited. He sighed.

"There is something on my mind, Sarah."

"I thought so. What is it?"

He looked back out the window for a moment then turned to face Sarah. "Ever since we got married, I've been thinking about my parents. I wish they had been there. "

"I wish they had been there too. They would have been very proud."

"I never even knew them. I've been thinking about it a lot and I want to find out some information about them. Will you come with me?"

She reached across and took his hand. "Of course I will, James. Where should we begin?"

"All I know is that I was born in York, Pennsylvania and that I was only a few months old when they died. I think we should travel to York and check the city archives for newspapers dated close to my birthday."

"That sounds like a good plan to me. We'll leave tomorrow."

James looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart. This means a lot to me."

Sarah leaned over and kissed James' cheek. "That's what families do for each other. We better get some sleep if we're going to leave tomorrow."

They both stood up, hugged each other and went upstairs to bed.

Two days later, James and Sarah arrived in the town of York. They booked a room at a hotel and unpacked their things.

"I guess we had better go over to town hall," James said. Sarah nodded in agreement.

York Town Hall was a short walk away. They entered the large brick building and approached the man sitting at the desk in the lobby. "May I help you?"

"Yes," James said. "I am a journalist from Philadelphia and I would like to look at some information from the town archives for an article I'm working on."

"Of course, sir. Feel free to look. Let me know if you need anything."

James nodded at the man and took Sarah into the archives room. She looked at him and shook her head at him. "What?" James asked. "He would not have let me in for our true reason. They don't give access to the archives to just anyone."

Sarah shook her head again as they approached a large bookshelf with newspapers on it. The papers were organized by year and then by month. They took out the stack of newspapers under the year 1761 and then removed all of the papers under the month of March. There were 4 of them. As Sarah flipped through one of the papers, something caught her eye: James' last name!

"James, look!" Sarah exclaimed. "Your birth announcement!"

James looked over her shoulder and read the announcement. "It has my parents' names on it. Thomas and Charlotte Hiller. And the location of their farm: #7 Brook Road."

"That's on the outside of town," Sarah said. "We passed Brook Road as we came into the town yesterday."

They put the papers back where they found them and left town hall. They saddled up Caesar and headed to the outside of town.

"James, if the house burned down, how will we know where we are headed?"

"Remember the number seven in the address? That means the seventh plot on that particular road."

"Oh."

They soon arrived in front of a plot of land with many maple trees on it. They dismounted and tied Caesar to a tree. James took Sarah's hand and they walked through the trees. Then they saw something. As they approached, they saw the burned out remnants of a house. The wood was singed and what was left of the walls was only a foot high. James froze and stood staring at the ruins of the house. A tear rolled down his cheek. He never thought he'd be here. Sarah put her head on his arm to comfort him, then something caught her attention. She looked and saw two white objects to the east of the house. She could not make them out from this distance.

"James, what do you think those white things are?"she asked pointing.

"I don't know. They look like pieces of an old fence. Let's go look." They walked toward the white objects and tried to make out what they were. Eventually, they were close enough to make out what they were looking at. White crosses sticking out of the ground. Graves. They both froze where they stood. Sarah gasped. James just stared. Neither of them figured that there would be graves there. Sarah looked up at James. His gaze was fixed on the graves of his parents.

"Would you like some time alone, darling?" Sarah asked. James nodded. She kissed him on the cheek and walked back to Caesar to wait for James. She knew that he needed to be alone to get closure on his parents' death.

James walked to the graves and knelt on the ground by them. He picked up a clump of dirt and squeezed it. Then he threw it into the trees nearby.

He hung his head. "I miss you both so much," he said to the graves. "I wish I had known you for a little while. I wish you could see me now. I work in Dr. Franklin's print shop in Philadelphia. I also got married five months ago. I know you would have been so proud if you had been there. I will try to always make you proud of me." As he said this, two doves flew by and landed in a nearby tree. He knew that his parents were watching over him and that they were very proud. He wiped tears off of his face with his sleeve. "I love you both." He kissed his fingers and then touched each cross. He got up and looked at the crosses one more time before he turned and walked back to where Sarah and Caesar were waiting.

"Are you alright, James?"

"I'm fine, Sarah. I feel better now. I was able to say goodbye to them and I know that they are proud of me."

Sarah smiled at him.

"Sarah, can I ask you something? I realize that it might be too soon for this question, but I want to ask anyway."

"Of course, James."

"Would it be alright with you if we named our future children after my parents?"

"Of course it's alright with me. I think it is a wonderful idea." They hugged each other and then climbed onto Caesar and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

March 1781

_Ugh!_ Sarah thought to herself. _What is wrong with me?_ She had not been feeling right all morning. Her stomach was upset, she felt lightheaded and tired all the time and the smell of cooking food made her ill. She had no clue why she was so sick. She was in the kitchen, leaning on the table, when James walked by and looked in.

"Sick again, my love?" he asked.

Sarah nodded. "It's been three weeks of feeling this way."

James came over and put a hand to her forehead." Still no fever. Do you think maybe you should see a doctor? Seems like you have influenza."

"I suppose I should. I'll go now."

Sarah walked down the stairs and out the print shop door, turned left and then walked four blocks. It took some time because she had to stop every once in a while to make her dizzy spells dissipate.

She was soon at Dr. Parker's office. She sat in a chair while he finished up with a patient. The door to the examination room opened and Dr. Parker walked out with an elderly lady.

"Remember to take one teaspoon of that medicine every day, Mrs. Lark," Dr. Parker said to the lady.

"Thank you, Doctor. I will," she said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hiller," Dr. Parker said.

"Good morning, Doctor." Sarah followed him into the examination room. "What can I help you with today?"

"Well, I've been feeling ill for three weeks straight. I've been suffering an upset stomach and bouts of lightheadedness and the smell of food makes me ill."

Dr. Parker rubbed his chin. "I see. Could I get you to remove your bodice and stomacher so I can look at you?"

"Of course." Sarah removed her bodice and stomacher and sat back down on the examining table.

"Could you lay back please?"

Sarah laid back on the table and the doctor started feeling her stomach. "Does it hurt when I press on your stomach?"

"No. I feel sick though."

"Does it hurt here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"No."

"Alright. I think I've determined the problem, Mrs Hiller. You can get dressed." He closed a curtain and let her get dressed.

When she was dressed, Sarah opened the curtain. "What is wrong with me, doctor?"

"Well, Mrs. Hiller. It's nothing serious. You're with child."

Sarah gasped. "Are you sure, doctor?"

"Yes. The child should be born in October."

Instantly, Sarah felt better. She was euphoric. She thanked the doctor and walked out the door. She was practically skipping. All the way home, Sarah thought about what she would say to James. Would he be as excited as she was about the baby? How was she going to tell him? Sooner than she knew, she was at the print shop door. She took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in. James was trying to get a jammed piece of paper out of the press when she walked in. He looked up and walked over to her.

"Sarah, you're back. What did the doctor say?"

Sarah gave up trying to think of a creative way to tell him and decided to just tell him. "He said that I am having a baby."

James' jaw dropped and then a big smile appears on his face. "Really?!"

"Yes," Sarah said.

James hugged her and picked her up and twirled her.

They hugged each other tightly and kissed. James looked at Sarah like she was the most precious thing in the world and put his hand on her stomach.

"This news makes me the happiest man that ever lived."

That night, Sarah laid in bed wide awake. She should be happy. She was pregnant. However, she was scared and had one particular problem in mind. She felt the urge to cry, but she did not want to wake James. She got quietly out of bed and walked down to the kitchen and heated up some milk. She sat at the dining room table and stared out the window.

James woke up and noticed that Sarah was gone. He got up and went downstairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he thought he heard crying. He followed the sound to the dining room and found Sarah with her head on the table, crying.

"Sarah? Honey, what's wrong?" he asked as he knelt on the floor next to her.

She lifted her head and sniffed up the last of her tears and looked at him. "It's nothing, James. I'm just being silly."

"Silly or not, you're clearly upset. Why don't you tell me the problem and let me determine that." He held both her hands in his.

"Well…It's just… I'm…" she took a breath to calm herself and gather her thoughts. "I'm just worried about whether this baby will be a boy or a girl."

James looked confused. "I don't understand."

"All men want sons to pass on the family name. What if our baby is a girl?"

"So what?" James asked. "There will be plenty more opportunities to try for a boy. Besides, I hope it is a girl."

Sarah blinked. "Really, James? Why?"

James shrugged. "I've noticed that little girls typically have really close relationships with their fathers. You've heard the phrase 'Father's Little Girl'. Little girls look up to their fathers as heroes."

Sarah was surprised. She had not expected that answer. It was a very sensitive and sincere answer. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"It's the truth. Does that make you feel better?"

Sarah nodded and kissed James. Her hands went her stomach. They both got up and went to bed. Sarah was no longer worried about her baby. She knew that no matter what, they would be a happy family. Sarah then looked at James expecting to see him smiling at her. However, he looked upset and was staring at the floor.

"James?"

He looked up. "Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"What is it?" Sarah smiled encouragingly, hoping she could help him with his problem.

"I hope I will be a good father to this child," he murmured to Sarah.

Sarah was taken aback. She had never expected this to be a problem. "Of course you'll be a good father, James. Why would you think you wouldn't be?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "I never had my father around growing up. I never learned to be a father from him."

Sarah smiled and shook her head. She put her hand on his knee. "James dear, you needn't worry yourself about this. You are a kind, caring person and you have had Dr. Franklin as a role model to look up to. Plus, you were always very good at looking after Henri. I have no doubt that you will make a wonderful father."

James didn't say anything then. He stood up, took her hands causing Sarah to stand, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear. Sarah stroked his hair reassuringly. They both realized that they really had nothing to worry about and that everything would be all right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

May 1781

James had mixed feelings about this next mission for a story. On the one hand, this could be the biggest story of the entire revolution. On the other hand, going to get this story meant being away from home for the next four months, which meant missing the birth of his child. He had heard that General Washington was marching his troops from New York to Virginia to try to defeat General Cornwallis in Yorktown. He sat at his desk contemplating his problem. After a few minutes, he decided to get Sarah's opinion on the matter.

"James, there is not even a question here. You have to go with General Washington. This could be the biggest story of the entire war. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? I'd hate to leave you here by yourself, what with Henri gone to France and Moses starting his school for African children."

"I'll be fine, darling. Since you're going to New York anyway, why don't you stop and ask my mother to come and stay with me while you are gone?"

"That's a good idea. At least you won't be here by yourself. "

Two days later, James was preparing to leave for New York. He was packing his bag with extra clothes and some food, his notebook and pencil and some money. When he was all packed, he went down to the print shop, where Sarah was waiting for him. She handed him a canteen of water and then hugged him.

"I'll miss you," Sarah whispered, her head on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you too." They moved apart. "Please promise me that you'll take care of yourself and take it easy."

"I promise."

"No trying to run the press by yourself?"

Sarah giggled. "No, I won't try to run the press by myself. I couldn't do that before I was pregnant."

He put his forehead on hers. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll stop and ask Moses to come and do all the hard work here and print the paper as I send dispatches."

Sarah nodded, trying hard not to cry. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too." He kissed her hand and then her lips. Then he kissed his own fingers and touched them to Sarah's stomach, which was starting to get bigger. "Love you too." Then he turned and walked out the door.

October 1781

(Disclaimer: The lullaby that Sarah sings to her baby is from the show "Reba")

Sarah was sitting in the parlour with her mother, knitting a gown for her baby. Her baby would be coming any day now. She was thinking about James and wondering what he was doing at that moment. _Probably getting an amazing story._ She had read his dispatches and it was very interesting. Generals Washington and Lafayette had blocked the British into Yorktown and the French troops had arrived and blocked off Chesapeake Bay. The plan was to move progressively closer to the borders of the city until the British surrendered. Sarah hoped the plan would work.

She was suddenly snapped out of her reverie by a sharp pain her back. She put her hand on her back to relieve the pain, shifted in her chair and settled back down to her knitting.

"Are you alright, darling?" Lady Phillips asked her daughter.

"I'm fine, Mother. I just had a pain in my back."

Both ladies continued their knitting, but Lady Phillips had an eye on her daughter. Ten minutes later, Sarah fidgeted in her chair. "Another pain?" Lady Phillips asked.

Sarah only nodded and continued knitting, acting as if nothing had happened. Lady Phillips knew better.

Another ten minutes passed and Sarah fidgeted again. Lady Philips was certain she knew what was wrong now. "Sarah, I think you're in labor. You've been looking uncomfortable for a while and you have pains every ten minutes."

Both women stood up. "I think you may be right, Mother. I have been feeling strange all day."

"I'll send your father to get a doctor."

When Lady Phillips returned, she helped Sarah upstairs to bed.

Sarah felt so many emotions at once. Relief. Joy. Fright. She heard her baby cry for the first time and burst into tears herself.

"Is everything all right, doctor?" Sarah asked.

"Of course, Mrs. Hiller. Just cleaning her up."

"It's a girl?"

"Yes. She is beautiful."

Sarah started to cry harder. She had a beautiful little girl. James would be so happy when he found out. Sarah's mother leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Sarah. This is such a happy moment! I'll go give your father the news." She left the room to go find Major Phillips.

While she was gone, the doctor handed the baby to Sarah. Sarah stared lovingly at the tiny warm bundle in her arms. Her baby really was beautiful. She had blond hair. She opened her eyes at that moment and saw that the baby had blue eyes. Sarah knew that babies eye colours sometimes changed as they got older. At that moment, her mother returned.

"Your father is so proud of you Sarah. He said he would write to James and tell him the good news." Lady Phillips looked over at her new granddaughter and gasped. "Oh Sarah! She is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen…besides you of course."

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Dr. Parker asked Sarah. Sarah nodded.

"Her name will be Charlotte Anne Hiller. Charlotte after James' mother and Anne after my mother."

Sarah noticed that her mother had tears in her eyes. She had no idea that the child would have her name as a middle name. She was thrilled.

Sarah held baby Charlotte close to her and sang her a lullaby that her mother sang to her when she was a child:

"Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace

Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face.

One sweet angel sleeping in my arms

You are the promise I knew God would keep

You are the gift that makes my world complete.

And you'll never know how much I love you

But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through

Now I believe in miracles and you're the reason why

So dream on while I sing you

My angel's lullaby."

Charlotte fell asleep right after the lullaby was done.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

October 1781

James knew the man approaching him on the black horse. It was Jack, Major Phillips' messenger.

"James Hiller?" Jack asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"Letter for you from Major Phillips."

"Thank you so much, Jack. Will you wait around so I can send a reply?"

"Yes sir." James cracked the seal on the envelope and opened the letter. It was dated October 17; exactly one week ago. The letter read:

_My Dearest son-in law James,_

_I write you to congratulate you on becoming a father! Today, Sarah gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The child's name is Charlotte Anne Hiller and she is the most beautiful child any of us has ever seen. We hope you can return to see her soon. Both Sarah and Charlotte are fine. Have a safe return. We are all so happy. You will be so proud when you see Charlotte._

_Your father-in-law,_

_Major Sam Phillips_

James could hardly believe what he just read! He had the daughter he had wished for and she was born on the same day as General Washington defeated General Cornwallis at Yorktown.

"Would you like me to take a message back to Philadelphia, Mr. Hiller?" Jack asked.

"Actually, Jack, I'll go back with you. I have a wife and daughter waiting for me."

A week later, James was back at the print shop. He was so happy to see it, especially after camping in tents with the army. He opened the door and walked in. Moses and Major Phillips were in the shop when James walked in.

"James!" exclaimed Major Phillips. "You're back. Sarah will be so happy to see you."

James walked over and hugged his father-in-law. "I will be happy to see her too. I'm happy to see you all." He hugged Moses next.

"Sarah is upstairs in the sitting room if you want to surprise her," Moses said.

James went up the stairs and walked to the sitting room. He noticed that Sarah was napping in the armchair. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. She slowly lifted her head.

"JAMES! You're back!" Sarah shouted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He smiled at her.

"I wanted to come back quickly. I knew my wife and new daughter were waiting for me."

At that moment, Lady Phillips walked in carrying baby Charlotte in her arms. She handed Charlotte to her mother, as James pulled a chair up to Sarah's. He looked over Sarah's shoulder at his baby girl. Everyone was telling the truth. She really was the prettiest baby anyone had ever seen. He loved her instantly. "She is so beautiful," he whispered to Sarah. The firelight lit up the baby's fine golden hair and sparkled in her eyes.

"Her eyes are blue," James said.

"They may change as she grows, James," Sarah replied. "Mother told me that my eyes were dark blue when I was born and then changed to green a few days later."

"So she might have your eyes after all."

Sarah giggled. "I suppose. Would you like to hold her, James?"

She noticed he looked nervous suddenly. "I really shouldn't. I'm covered in dirt and…"

Sarah shook her head. "James, I know what the real problem is. Don't worry. She won't break. Babies are hardier than they look."

James swallowed and held out his arms. Sarah stood up and placed Charlotte gently in James' arms. He felt his heart swell with love and pride. He had a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter. He finally had the family he had wished for for years.

Later that day, everyone was eating dinner together and James was telling them about the events he had witnessed in Virginia.

"That's incredible!" Sarah shouted. "General Washington beat the British only two weeks ago."

James nodded. "It was amazing. He and his army blocked the British on the land by closing in closer and closer to Yorktown and the French fired cannons at the from the bay. Little did I know that, while I was watching these events unfold, my little Charlotte was born."

Everyone nodded.

"That reminds me, Sarah. I had an idea."

"What is it James?" Sarah asked.

"I was thinking that since Charlotte was born on the day that America won its independence from England, that we should commemorate that. What would you say to adding Victoria to Charlotte's name?"

"Victoria as in victory?" Sarah asked. James nodded.

"Charlotte Anne Victoria Hiller," Sarah said to herself. "That is beautiful."

In her sleep, Sarah rolled over and noticed that James was not in bed. She sat up and looked around. She saw James sitting on a chair near the window, holding Charlotte in his arms. Sarah got up and walked over to him. James took Sarah's hand with his free one and held it. Sarah did not need to say anything. She knew that he was blissfully enjoying the fact that he had his own family. His childhood dream had come true. She knew that they would always be a happy and loving family.

End Part 1

Part 2 to come soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Part 2

Chapter 1

Please, please, PLEASE review. This is the chapter that made me cry as I wrote it.

May 1787

(This part of the story is mostly about Charlotte and her life and adventures. Five years have passed between Part 1 and Part 2)

"Papa!" Charlotte shouted. _Dear God, I've killed him!_ She rushed over to her father and looked on in horror as he clutched his left shoulder. Charlotte knelt down in front of him. Papa put a hand on her shoulder. Despite being in pain, he smiled at her.

"I'll be alright, angel. I want you to do something for me, all right?" Charlotte nodded, trying to hold back tears. "I want you to go back to our campsite and get Moses and bring him here. Do you remember how to get back?" Charlotte shook her head.

Papa took her right hand and drew her a map on her hand as he spoke: "About a mile from here, we passed some raspberry bushes. You should be able to hear the river from there. Walk straight until you see the river. Follow that for two miles and then you'll see that old twisted tree we were looking at. Turn left at the tree and walk half a mile. Turn right and you'll be there. Think you can remember that?" Charlotte nodded even though she felt even more confused. She knew she had to try to save Papa's life.

"I'll be back soon, Papa. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too, Angel."

Charlotte stood up and started running in the direction Papa had shown her, her blond hair blowing behind her. She soon saw the raspberry bushes on her right side. She stopped and listened and could hear the river flowing. She followed the noise and soon arrived near the river. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and then continued on. Charlotte continued on in the direction she had been running. The tall trees all around confused her. She kept running and came upon the old twisted tree. She knew the campsite was close, but she could not see it through the trees. Charlotte turned to her left and continued running she had no idea how far she would have to go so she started shouting.

"MOSES!"

She listened. No answer.

Charlotte kept running and screaming. "Moses!"

"Charlotte, is that you?" a deep voice answered back.

"Yes. I can't find you."

"Keep talking. I'll find you." Charlotte kept saying Moses' name until he appeared through the trees. She ran into his arms, breathless and crying.

Moses pulled her away, his hands on her shoulders. "Charlotte, where's your father?"

Charlotte was so breathless and tired that all she could get out was: "Papa's hurt…my fault…tripped on Papa's gun…he got shot."

Moses' jaw dropped and he stared at Charlotte in disbelief for a moment. Then he stood up and untied Caesar, Papa's horse, from a nearby tree. Moses lifted Charlotte into the saddle, got up behind her and coaxed Caesar into a gallop. A few minutes later, they were in the clearing where Charlotte had left her father. Moses let her down and then she ran to Papa's side. He was lying on the ground now.

"Papa, I brought Moses. He'll be able to help."

"I knew you'd find him. Good girl."

Moses helped Papa to his feet and helped him get onto Caesar's back. Moses came over to Charlotte and knelt down in front of her.

"Charlotte, why don't you go back to the campsite while I take your father to a doctor? We need to get there quickly and, unfortunately, you're not the best rider. I'll come back for you later."

Charlotte wanted to protest, but she realized that that would waste time and Papa needed help soon. She nodded her head, holding back tears again. She watched as Papa and Moses galloped off. She turned around and headed for the campsite. She picked some berries from the raspberry bushes and stopped to take a drink at the river. Charlotte looked at her reflection in the water. Her green eyes were red and puffy from crying. _None of this would have happened if I hadn't insisted on coming._ She remembered the day that Papa and Moses had decided to go camping. Charlotte asked Papa if she could come and he had originally said no, but when Charlotte mentioned that she would like an opportunity to draw forests and animals and Mama had said it would be a good learning experience, Papa relented and let her come. Charlotte made it back to the campsite just as it was getting dark. She cooked and ate some of the fish leftover from lunch and then crawled into the tent. Charlotte was tired from the excitement of the day. She started to think of Papa and prayed that he was all right. Then she cried herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 2 Part 2

Charlotte was being gently shaken awake. She opened her eyes and looked up into Moses' dark eyes. Despite the darkness, she could still tell it was him. She stood up and hugged him.

"Moses," she murmured, "is Papa all right?

"He'll be fine, honey. A doctor took the bullet out of his shoulder and he's resting now. I came back to get you and take you to Albany to see him."

Charlotte helped Moses clean up the campsite and then they both climbed onto Caesar's back and headed to Albany.

Next thing Charlotte knew, she was waking up in a strange room. The room had a bed and a desk in it. There was a dresser by the door and lace curtains on the window. She was in her nightgown. Charlotte got out of bed and wandered into the hallway. She soon saw a pretty lady in a grey dress and starched white apron coming down the hallway towards her.

"Good morning, miss. My name is Molly. I'm a nurse here at the Albany hospital."

Charlotte then remembered that she was at the Albany hospital where Papa was recovering from his gunshot wound. She remembered coming here with Moses, but she must have fallen asleep before getting to this room. "My name is Charlotte Hiller."

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Hiller. I'll be looking after you today." She smiled at Charlotte. Charlotte felt very comfortable around Molly. Molly reminded her very much of Mama. She had red hair like Mama, but Molly's was a few shades darker. Molly also had lovely blue eyes and a soothing voice. Molly helped Charlotte get dressed in her pink dress and then Nurse Molly took Charlotte for a walk around the hospital. They stopped in front of some large windows.

"That is our courtyard," Molly told Charlotte. "It is here to bring our patients some cheer. If they are feeling sad, we bring them down to the courtyard to cheer them up." Charlotte stared out the windows. There were great tall oak trees out there and lots of different kinds of flowers with walking paths running through. Charlotte thought it was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. There were rose bushes and tulips and daffodils, Queen Anne's Lace, and daisies. Molly then took Charlotte's hand and they carried on with their walk. It was soon dinner time and Molly took Charlotte to the cafeteria. Molly bought Charlotte a ham sandwich and a glass of milk.

"Molly, do you know where my friend Moses is? I haven't seen him all day."

"He went to town to run some errands. He told me that he would be back about this time and that you were to meet him in the waiting room." Molly cleaned their table and took Charlotte to the waiting room. It was a rather small room that had plain white walls. There were bookshelves and a chest in the corner.

"Moses should be back soon," Molly said. "You are welcome to read the books and play with the toys in the chest. I have to go check on some patients. I'll check on you later."

"Thank you for the tour today, Molly."

"My pleasure." She walked out and closed the door. Charlotte took a book off the shelf and looked at the pictures in it. Soon the door opened and Moses walked in. Charlotte jumped up from her chair and ran to hug him.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It was fine. A nurse named Molly came and took me on a tour and showed me the courtyard and we ate dinner in the cafeteria."

"Sounds like a good day," Moses said. "I have a surprise for you."

Charlotte could not wait to see what Moses had brought. He turned and looked over his shoulder and then an older couple came in. The gentleman had grey hair and was wearing a navy blue suit. The woman next to him had grey hair and it was put it up in a bun on her head. She was wearing a wine coloured dress. These people looked familiar to Charlotte, but she could not figure out why. Then it hit her.

"Grandma and Grandpa Philips!" Charlotte shouted.

Grandpa chuckled. "I thought she had forgotten who we are."

"I almost did, Grandpa." Charlotte ran over and hugged him and Grandma. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we ran into Moses in town and he told us what happened to your father. We were shocked when we heard."

Charlotte bowed her head. She felt bad because she had not thought of Papa all day, even though he was why she was here. Suddenly, Molly stuck her head in the doorway.

"Excuse me, Mr. Philips. May I speak to you for a moment?"

Grandpa nodded and went into the hallway with Molly. Charlotte had an uneasy premonition that something was horribly wrong. Grandpa came back in a few minutes later, looking quite morose.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Grandma asked.

"It's James. He caught an infection and has a very high fever. He's very ill."

Charlotte could feel her heart shatter. She thought Papa would be fine when he got to the hospital. She burst into tears and sobbed. She wanted to be anywhere but here. Charlotte ran out of the waiting room towards the courtyard. She ran outside and sat in a patch of daisies and cried. Charlotte soon felt arms around her pulling her towards a warm body. Charlotte looked up and saw Grandma's face. She hugged Charlotte close to her and rocked her back and forth.

"This is all my fault, Grandma," Charlotte said between sobs. "I-I knocked over Papa's gun. He wouldn't be injured or sick if I hadn't come."

"Charlotte, darling, this isn't your fault," Grandma said, stroking her hair. "The injury was an accident and your father's illness was just an unfortunate event that has happened. You must be strong and believe that he will get better."

Charlotte kept crying and Grandma rocked and sang her favorite lullaby to her. (The one from Part 1) When Charlotte stopped crying, Grandma looked down at her, smiling sweetly. "Why don't you come home with Grandpa and I while your father is healing?"

Charlotte nodded her head and stood up with Grandma. They went back inside, told Moses and Grandpa that they were all going to go and they all got in Grandma and Grandpa's carriage and went home.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 2 Chapter 3

It had been four days since Papa had gotten very sick and Charlotte had still not seen him. The nurses and doctors had said that it was too dangerous for Charlotte to see him because she could get sick too. As she looked out the window of her room at Grandma and Grandpa's house, she decided that she was going to see Papa, no matter what anybody said. She stood up and headed down to the dining room to have breakfast. Grandpa came and joined her.

"Grandpa, I want to go and see Papa."

Grandpa looked at her with sad green eyes. "I know you do, sweetheart, but you heard what the doctors said."

"Forgive my rudeness, Grandpa, but I do not care. I miss him and I want to see him."

"Alright, Charlotte. We'll go after breakfast."

Charlotte ate up the last of her porridge quickly and waited by the front door for Grandpa. When he came, they climbed into the carriage and went to the hospital. Once they had arrived, a nurse showed them to Papa's room. Grandpa opened the door and let Charlotte go in. The room was strangely dark for being morning. The shutters were closed against the morning sun. The only light coming in was from the door where she was standing. After her eyes adjusted to the dark, she looked around the room and saw a dresser against the right wall with a bowl and pitcher on it. In the middle of the room was the bed with a night table next to it and a chair near the other wall. Charlotte finally saw Papa on the bed. He was sweating a lot and his hair was stuck to his face. He was breathing heavily. He was shirtless and his left shoulder had a large white bandage wrapped around it. The sight made Charlotte's heart ache.

"Can I be alone with Papa for a while please, Grandpa?" Charlotte asked, without looking behind her. Grandpa nodded and shut the door. The room was really dark now. Charlotte went over to the dresser, poured some water into the bowl, and put a small towel into the water. She wrung it out and carried it over to the bed and put it on Papa's forehead. She had seen Mama do this when she was sick. Charlotte's eyes started to tear up. She could think of nothing else to do but sing her favorite lullaby to him. She kissed his forehead and walked out of the room towards the waiting room where Grandpa was.

Grandpa was sitting at the desk writing. "What are you doing, Grandpa?"

"I'm writing a letter to your mother, Charlotte."

Even though it was considered rude, Charlotte walked over to the desk and looked at what Grandpa had written. It said:

My dearest Sarah,

I'm afraid this letter brings you unhappy tidings. Five days ago, James had an accident while camping. He was accidentally shot in the left shoulder. I regret to inform you that he is now very ill. I beg you to come to Albany with all haste. With our prayers and God's grace, he'll get better.

Your father,

Samuel Phillips.

The letter made Charlotte tear up again. Grandpa thought that Papa might not get better. She had not thought about what would happen if he did not. It was not something she wanted to think about. Just then, a nurse came in with a smile on her face.

"Mr. Phillips?"

"Yes," Grandpa replied.

"I am happy to inform you that your son-in-law's fever has broken. He is awake and doing fine."

Grandpa stood up and thanked the nurse. He came over to Charlotte and picked her up over his head.

"Did you hear that Charlotte? Your father is going to be fine." He brought her down to his level and hugged her tight.

Charlotte was so happy that she sobbed. She could not believe that in the short time she had been at the hospital today that Papa would go from looking so bad to being healthy again. Grandpa put Charlotte back on the floor.

"Why don't you go see your father while I add the good news to your mother's letter? I'm sure he'll want to see you." Charlotte nodded her head and ran towards Papa's room.

James did not remember much. He knew he had a very bad fever and was at the Albany hospital, but he had no clue of how long he had been here. There was a knock at his door. A nurse stuck her head in and said, "Mr. Hiller, your daughter is here to see you."

_Dear God! Charlotte!_ James had unintentionally forgotten all about her. He suddenly realized that his poor little daughter had just spent the past five days worrying about him, whether he would live or die. Poor girl. She came in the room smiling and ran towards the bed. She climbed up on it and hugged him tightly. James was happy to see her, but shocked at what he saw. Charlotte was very pale and had dark circles under her eyes. What had this poor child endured?

She pulled away from him and looked up at him, her green eyes filled with tears. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Are you feeling better, Papa?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm a little weak, but I do feel better, angel." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He looked up then and noticed Mr. Phillips standing in the doorway. James had many questions to ask Mr. Phillips and wanted to ask them without Charlotte around.

"Charlotte, could you do me a favor?" James asked. Charlotte nodded enthusiastically. "Could you please go ask a nurse to bring some lunch in here? I'm starving."

"Sure Papa." She jumped down from the bed and ran out the door. Then James faced his father-in-law who had now come in the room.

"Feeling alright, James?" He asked.

"A bit better, sir. I wanted to ask you something."

"Certainly," Mr. Phillips said as he settled himself into a chair.

"Why does Charlotte look so…so…"

"Like death?"

"Yes."

Mr. Philips looked a little guilty. "She's been so worried about you that she has not slept for four nights in a row. We tried everything to get her to sleep, but she's been awake all that time. She kept saying that this was all her fault and that you wouldn't be here if she hadn't come on this trip."

James was horrified. His poor little girl had so much guilt for something that was not her fault. He knew that he had to make her feel better.

"Where is Sarah?" James asked.

"She has not arrived yet. We sent Moses to get her. If they ride quickly, they should be here within a week."

James smiled and thanked Mr. Phillips, just as Charlotte came back in. Mr. Philips stood up and went to mail the letter. James smiled at his daughter and patted the bed next to him and she came and sat next to him. He put his hand under her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at him.

"Charlotte, Grandpa told me that you haven't been sleeping so well." She nodded sadly. James continued on. "Charlotte, this is not your fault. This whole thing was an unfortunate accident. There's no need to feel guilty anymore, ok?"

She smiled and nodded and then yawned. "Why don't you lay down right here and go to sleep?" James said. Charlotte did just that. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. He leaned over and kissed her head.

Sarah looked up at the doors of Albany hospital, a look of intense worry on her face. What would she discover when she went in? Would James even be alive? Was Charlotte alright? She took a deep breath and walked into the hospital. She located the waiting room and walked in and saw her father standing there. As determined as she was to be strong at this moment, she could no longer take the strain and broke down in her father's arms. Mr. Phillips hugged her tightly.

"It's alright, Sarah."

"Father, I was so frightened when Moses came to the print shop…"

"I know, Sarah. There's no need to worry anymore. James is fine and so is Charlotte."

Sarah sobbed, this time from happiness and relief. Her family was still together. Her father showed her to James' room and she was trying to dry her eyes before she got there. She opened the door and walked in. James sitting up in the bed reading, as Charlotte lay on the other side of the bed asleep. James looked up at her.

"Sarah!" he said. He put his book down on the table and held his arms out to her. She went to him and hugged him tightly, so happy that her husband was safe. She kissed him and sat in the chair by the bed, holding his hand and staring into his blue eyes. He still looked tired, but he was definitely healthy. She looked over at Charlotte. "How long has she been sleeping?"

"Almost three days. She's only woken up to eat and then gone back to sleep. Your parents tried to take her back to their house to sleep, but she wouldn't sleep until she came back here."

Sarah sighed. "Poor little darling. She's been through so much." She stood up and walked over to where Charlotte was sleeping. Sarah stroked her daughter's blond hair and kissed her forehead. Charlotte's eyes fluttered open.

"Mama," she said quietly.

"Hello sweetheart. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Good."

Mrs. Phillips came into the room with enough soup for all of them, including herself, Mr. Philips and Moses, and they all ate together as a family.

The next day, James, Sarah and Charlotte were headed home to Philadelphia, happy that they were all together again.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 2 Chapter 4

January 1788

It was a very special day: today was Mama and Papa's eighth wedding anniversary. Charlotte was bursting with a secret gift she was going to give them. Moses was helping with the finishing touches outside in the shed. Mama, Papa, Charlotte and Dr. Franklin were sitting in the parlour after dinner. Dr. Franklin was sitting by the fire, smoking his pipe and reading a book; Papa was reading that weeks' edition of their paper and Mama was sewing one of Papa's shirts.

"Mama, will you tell me how you and Papa fell in love?" Charlotte asked. She had never heard this story before and she needed to stall so Moses could finish the gift. Mama stopped sewing, put Papa's shirt on her lap and had a very serene smile on her face.

"It was back in 1777, January I think, and I had gone to visit Mrs. Abigail Adams."

_Sarah was bumping up and down in the carriage on her way to Boston. She was going to spend some time visiting with her dear friend, Mrs. Adams and her children. It was very cold that day and Sarah pulled her cloak tighter around her. Soon the driver told her that they were at rendezvous point Mrs. Adams had arranged._

_When Sarah emerged from the carriage, she noticed it was too quiet. Usually, the streets were full of people. "What is wrong here?" Sarah thought to herself._

"_Sarah!"_

_Sarah turned and saw Mrs. Adams walking towards her. "Sarah, I wanted to write to you and tell you not to come. The smallpox has returned to Boston. You should return to Philadelphia."_

"_I wouldn't think of it."_

_Sarah climbed into Mrs. Adams' carriage and they made their way towards the Adams house. Mrs. Adams showed Sarah her room and Sarah unpacked her things. After she finished unpacking, Sarah went to play with the children. John Quincy and Charles were playing with their soldiers. Suddenly, Sarah heard Mrs. Adams' worried voice:_

"_These are my children and I'll do anything to help them." She was talking to a doctor about getting her children inoculated against smallpox. Sarah had never had smallpox before, but she wanted to show the children and Mrs. Adams that the inoculation was survivable so she volunteered to have the inoculation._

_A few days later, Sarah and Mrs. Adams were out walking, when Sarah suddenly collapsed. Mrs. Adams got a stable boy to take Sarah to her room. Sarah had come down with a severe case of the smallpox! She had a very high fever and was sweating. Mrs. Adams knew she should let someone close to Sarah know about her condition, so she sent a letter to the Pennsylvania Gazette. She sent the letter with one of her servants and told him to get it to Philadelphia with haste._

_Three days later, James was returning to Philadelphia from New Jersey. He had just escorted Alexander Hamilton to General Washington's camp. He heard hooves beating the ground behind him. James turned to look behind him and saw Tom Cooper, the mail carrier that came to the shop quite often._

"_Morning, Tom," James said. "You look like you're headed somewhere important."_

"_I am, James. I have this urgent letter to deliver to the Pennsylvania Gazette, but since you're here, I'll give it to you now."_

_James took the letter. "Thanks." He looked at the envelope and noticed that the address was that of Mrs. Adams. He cracked the seal of the envelope and read the contents. It was a letter from Mrs. Adams saying that Sarah had the smallpox and was deathly ill. She was hoping someone from the shop could come soon. He didn't know why, but James felt compelled to ride to Boston and see Sarah._

"_Tom, could you please ride to the shop and tell Moses that I've gone to Boston?"_

"_Sure."_

_James turned Caesar around and galloped north. He rode day and night for a week to reach Boston as soon as he could. He had to ask for directions to the Adams' estate, but soon he was there. A stable boy met him in the yard and put Caesar in the barn. James ran up to the door and knocked. A servant girl opened the door._

"_Yes, how can I help you?" she asked._

"_My name is James Hiller. I am a friend of Miss Sarah Philips."_

_The girl told James to come in and Mrs. Adams came to meet him in the front entry. "Mrs. Adams, I'm James Hiller. I'm a friend of Sarah's from the Pennsylvania Gazette."_

"_I'm so glad you could make it, Mr. Hiller. I'm afraid Sarah is still quite ill. Come, I'll take you to her room."_

_James followed Mrs. Adams upstairs. Mrs. Adams opened the door to Sarah's room and James noticed that it was very dark. Mrs. Adams had closed the curtains so that the light would not disturb Sarah. The small bed was in the corner of the room and under the blankets was Sarah, her hair down past her shoulders. Some of it was stuck to her neck and face. James walked into the room and Mrs. Adams closed the door behind him. James grabbed a chair and put it beside Sarah's bed. He noticed she was shivering. He pulled the blankets up under her chin so she would not be so cold. As he looked at her, he realized how much it hurt to see her like this. She was his best friend, but he could not bear the thought of life without Sarah in it. He realized he loved her. James took her hand and held it to his cheek. _

"_Please don't die, Sarah. I love you. You have to get better." He stood up and kissed her forehead. At that moment, Mrs. Adams came in. She walked over to James and noticed how tired he looked._

"_James, why don't you go to another guest room and lie down for a while? You look like you haven't slept for a long time. I'll watch Sarah and let you know if anything changes."_

_James nodded and stood up. He looked back at Sarah for a long moment and then went to another room to sleep._

_Sarah's eyes fluttered open. "Mrs. Adams," she mumbled. Mrs. Adams was next to her in a moment, her cool hand on Sarah's forehead._

"_The fever's broken. Thank goodness." Mrs. Adams said. "How do you feel, Sarah?"_

"_Weak and tired, but better."_

"_Someone came to visit you," Mrs. Adams said._

"_Who is it?"_

"_It's a surprise. I'll go get him."_

_Next thing he knew, James was being shaken awake. He opened his eyes and Mrs. Adams was standing over him._

"_James, wake up. Sarah is awake and feeling better. Would you like to see her?"_

_James did not even answer. He got out of bed and ran to Sarah's room. He opened the door and saw her sitting in the bed, propped up on pillows. Her skin was still a little flushed, but her smile was warm and bright. She looked happy to see him._

"_James!" Sarah exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"_

_He sat in the chair next to the bed and said "I was heading back to Philadelphia when I ran into Tom, our mail carrier. He had a letter from Mrs. Adams explaining that you were very sick. I came as quickly as I could to see you. I'm so glad to see that you are feeling better."_

_Sarah smiled. "I had some strange dreams while I had a fever. In one, I was lost in the woods and my father found me and helped me find my way out."_

"_Sounds like that dream was scary at first."_

"_It was. In the other dream, you and I were walking by a lake and holding hands and you told me that you loved me."_

_James blushed. "That wasn't a dream. The part where I told you I love you, I mean."_

_Sarah looked confused. "What do you mean, James? That never happened to us."_

"_When I got here to see you, I told you that I love you. I think I have for a while, Sarah. I just did not realize it until now, when you were very sick. I realized that I really care for you and that I would be lost if you had died. I didn't want to lose you and I wanted you to know how I felt."_

_Sarah was crying now. "You really love me, James?"_

_James nodded. "I really do, Sarah."_

"_I love you too. I knew a while ago that I did, I was just scared that you didn't feel the same way."_

_James leaned over and hugged her tightly. He kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you" in her ear. James and Sarah stayed at Mrs. Adams' house for a few weeks until Sarah was strong enough to travel home._

"That was a lovely story, Mama. And Papa, you were very sweet to Mama." Charlotte said.

"That was the point," Papa said.

Just then, Charlotte noticed Moses standing in the doorway of the parlour. That meant he was finished with her gift.

"May I be excused for a moment, Mama?" Charlotte asked.

"Certainly," Mama said.

Charlotte went out into the hallway where Moses was standing. Next to him was a tall, rectangular object covered with a horse blanket. Moses winked at her and she winked back. Charlotte and Moses walked into the parlour and stood by the door.

"Mama, Papa," Charlotte said quietly, "I have a gift for you." They both stood up so they could see better. "Moses helped me with it." Charlotte pulled the sheet off the gift. Mama and Papa gasped and smiled. There in the middle of the room was a large portrait of the family wearing their best clothes. Mama and Papa were in the back of the portrait, one arm around each other, and Charlotte was in the front, hands clasped in front of her. The portrait had a large wooden frame around it, carved with curling vines, flowers, and leaves and stained a dark brown.

"Did you paint this, Charlotte?" Papa asked.

"Yes, I did. Moses made the frame."

James and Sarah were beyond words. They knew their daughter had a gift for art. She had done many drawings over the years and they were all very good. They were stunned that their six-year-old daughter could paint at the same level as a professional artist.

Sarah had tears in her eyes. "This is a very beautiful gift, Charlotte. Thank you so much, sweetheart." She went over and hugged Charlotte.

"It is the most beautiful gift I think I've ever gotten," Papa said to Charlotte. "Thank you for such a thoughtful gift, angel."

"You're both welcome."

Moses moved towards the fireplace and hammered a nail into the wall over the mantle. He took the portrait and hung it on the nail. It was the perfect place for a perfect anniversary gift.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 2 Chapter 5

June 1788

Charlotte stared out the window and all of the children running past and sighed. She wished she could go with them. It would be so glorious. She wanted to go to school. Mama had written a story recently that the Philadelphia Academy had recently started accepting girls into the school and Charlotte ached to go. With no brothers and sisters at home, she was painfully lonely. _If I can go to school, maybe I'll make friends and have someone to play with,_ Charlotte thought to herself. Charlotte then heard footsteps behind her and turned to see who was coming.

"What's wrong, Charlotte?" Papa asked.

Charlotte sighed again. "I want to go to school, Papa."

Papa came over to her and knelt in front of her. "Why do you want to go to school, Angel?"

"Because I want to learn things there and I want to make some friends."

Papa smiled and shook his head at the same time. "I never thought about how lonely you must be with no brothers and sisters to play with. I felt the same way when I was a child and so did Mama. Why don't you and I go down to the school tomorrow and sign you up?"

"Really, Papa?" Charlotte asked. Papa nodded. Charlotte hugged Papa tight. She was finally going to go to school and see what it would be like.

The next morning, Charlotte put on her blue cotton dress. It was her second best dress. She grabbed her blue silk ribbon and ran to Mama and Papa's room. Charlotte peeked around the door frame. Mama was sitting on a stool brushing her fiery red hair that reached to her waist. Mama looked over and noticed Charlotte.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Mama said.

"Good morning, Mama. Will you please brush my hair for me?"

"Of course, darling. Just wait until I finish with my own." Mama finished brushing her hair and tied her own blue ribbon into it so that it hung down her back. After Mama got up, Charlotte went in and sat on the stool. Mama picked up her lovely silver hairbrush and ran it through Charlotte's hair. Normally, Charlotte loved it when Mama brushed her hair. It felt really good and it was her own special time with Mama, but she was not enjoying it today.

"Why the sad face, darling? I thought you were excited to go to school today."

"I am, Mama. I'm just scared. What if nobody at school likes me?"

Mama spun Charlotte around on the stool and lifted Charlotte's chin with her hand so that Charlotte was looking in her eyes. "Sweetie, you will be liked if you are yourself and are kind to others. Just treat them how you would want to be treated and it will all be fine. Are you ready to go eat breakfast and then walk to school with Papa?"

Charlotte nodded and hugged Mama before they both went downstairs to make porridge for breakfast.

Soon, Charlotte was standing in the school yard with Papa. He was still holding her hand, but she knew she'd eventually have to let go, even though she was still a little scared. Papa looked down at her and smiled.

"Let's go meet your teacher," Papa said. They walked in together. There at the front of the room sitting behind a table, was a man. He was short and pudgy. He had a balding head and spectacles perched on his nose. He also had a very friendly smile. Charlotte thought he would be a very nice teacher.

"Good morning, sir," the teacher said. "My name is Mr. Porter. What can I do for you?"

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Porter. My name is James Hiller and this is my daughter, Charlotte. We're here to get her enrolled in school."

Mr. Porter stood up and looked over the desk at Charlotte. He flashed her a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you, Miss Hiller."

"You as well, sir."

"How old are you, Miss Hiller?"

"S-six years old, sir."

"Have you ever been to school before?"

"No sir. But I can read and write some."

"Well, you'll fit right in here, Miss Hiller. You can sit in the second seat on the right side."

"Thank you, Mr. Porter." Then Charlotte turned to Papa and hugged him tightly.

"Have a good day, angel. I'll come back later to get you after school."

Charlotte nodded and went to her seat, as Mr. Porter went to the door and rang a bell. Lots of other children trooped into the classroom. Charlotte looked up to see a pretty girl sitting next to her. The girl had lovely blond hair tied with a pink ribbon and was wearing a pink silk dress.

"Hello. My name is Emily Porter. Mr. Porter is my father. What is your name?"

"Charlotte Hiller," Charlotte replied.

"Nice to meet you, Charlotte. I think you and I will be really good friends."

_Five minutes in school and I've already made a friend_, Charlotte thought to herself and smiled.

The rest of the day went fine. Charlotte did very well in her reading lesson and did surprisingly well in her arithmetic, despite having just learned how to do it. At lunch time, Emily introduced Charlotte to her friends: Rachel, Mary, and Abigail. There was a geography lesson and history after lunch and then it was time to go home.

Charlotte said goodbye to her new friends and ran down the school steps. She saw Papa standing in the schoolyard and ran to him. He picked her up and twirled her in the air and hugged her.

"How was school today?" Papa asked.

"It was fantastic, Papa!" Charlotte exclaimed. "I made a bunch of new friends and learned about arithmetic and history and geography."

"Sounds like a good day, "Papa said. Charlotte kept talking all through supper about school and her new friends. She was happy that Papa and Mama had sent her to school.

August 1788

Charlotte had already been in school for two months and was enjoying it immensely. She was learning something new every day. Charlotte was eating lunch with Emily, Rachel, Mary and Abigail. Suddenly, Emily looked up and gasped.

"Girls, look! It's John Powell and Joseph Harrington!"

"Who?" Charlotte asked.

Emily turned and shot her a harsh look. "Only the two most handsome boys in school!"

Charlotte looked at them. Other than the fact that they were both ten years old, Charlotte thought that there was nothing special about them. They were only boys. Charlotte shrugged and continued eating while the other girls stared after the boys. Charlotte thought they were being silly.

Charlotte was walking home by herself that day. It was good to be free of the constant chatter of the other girls. Where did they find all those words? She went to visit her favorite spot: the hay loft in the barn. It was a quiet spot and the smell of hay was sweet in Charlotte's nose. Suddenly, thunder cracked. It jolted her out of her thoughts. She had been thinking about so many things that she hadn't noticed clouds rolling in. The next thing she heard was the hooves of a horse. She looked out the hayloft window and saw Papa on his horse coming into the yard. She stood up and waved to him.

"Hello, Papa, " Charlotte shouted down to him. Papa looked up at her as another lightning bolt raced across the sky and a clap of thunder shook the barn.

"What are you doing up there?" Papa shouted. "Come down from there right now!" Charlotte was confused. Papa had never been angry about her being in the hayloft before. In fact, he encouraged her to go there when she wanted time to herself or to do her homework. She quickly climbed down the ladder and went into the yard. Papa came towards her clearly angry. Charlotte looked up into his eyes and blue fire shone in them.

"What do you think you were doing up there, young lady?" Papa shouted.

Charlotte shuddered. She had never seen Papa so angry. "I was sitting in the hayloft starting my homework, Papa. I do that every day."

"Not today you don't! Get in the house right now and go to your room!"

Charlotte started to cry and ran up to her room. She flung herself onto her bed and cried.

Sarah watched as Charlotte ran past her up the stairs. She tried to stop her to ask what happened, but Charlotte was running too fast. She ran down the stairs and found James standing in the print shop.

"What's wrong with Charlotte?" she asked James.

"She was up in the hayloft doing her homework. I sent her in here."

Sarah suddenly realized what really happened. "Oh James, you didn't!"

"Didn't what?"

"Have you forgotten that Charlotte doesn't know that story? I understand your feelings, darling, but I think you owe her an apology."

James put his hands on the press and leaned on it. Then he lifted his head and tilted it back. "Oh God, you're right, Sarah. That poor child was just doing what she always does and I got mad at her. She must be so confused and hurt. I had better go talk to her."

Sarah nodded and then came over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed it and then hugged her. Then he walked up the two flights of stairs to Charlotte's room. He knocked.

" Come in," a tiny, sad voice said. James felt a shock of pain in his heart upon hearing that voice. He opened the door and looked at Charlotte. She was sitting on her bed, head on her knees and crying. She looked up, her eyes full of tears, and then put her head back down. James walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Charlotte, I know you're really angry with me right now, but I wanted to apologize to you. I should not have yelled at you like that when you were doing what you normally do."

Charlotte looked at her father. He looked close to tears himself. She decided to listen. He might have something important to say.

"The truth is that I wasn't angry; I was scared."

Charlotte was thrown. She didn't think fathers ever got scared of anything. "Scared?"

Papa nodded. "Believe it or not, fathers get scared too." He took a breath and looked at her with sad eyes. "Have you ever wondered about why you have no Grandma and Grandpa Hiller?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Well," Papa began, "they died when I was a tiny baby. Their house was struck by lightning and caught fire. The house burned to the ground. I am only here because a neighbor ran in and saved me. I lost part of my family to an electrical storm. I won't let it happen again. That's why I was cross."

Charlotte was stunned that such a tragic thing had happened. She had no idea that was how her grandparents had died. Now she knew why Papa always seemed tense in thunder storms. "I forgive you, Papa. I should have known better than to be up in a high place during a storm."

"It's not your fault," he said as he wiped a tear off her cheek, "it's mine. I promise not to do it anymore."

"And I promise to be in the house during every storm from now on," Charlotte said. They hugged each other and went downstairs to eat supper.

November 1788

It was an indoor lunch day. It was getting too cold to eat lunch outside. Charlotte was sitting with Emily, Rachel, Mary and Abigail when the conversation somehow turned to what their fathers did for a living. Charlotte thought it was a dumb conversation topic. It was as if these girls were trying to say they were better than the others by what her father did.

"Well, it is clear that my father is a school teacher, since I inherited his intelligence," Emily said. "And his looks," Rachel said, behind her hand. The others giggled.

"I get to wear the prettiest dresses because my father is a merchant. He lets me pick out the most beautiful and rich fabrics," Rachel said.

"At least my father makes really money," Mary said. "He's a lawyer and our family is very rich."

"Well, my father is a doctor," Abigail said. "He helps people and makes good money from it."

"What does your father do, Charlotte?" Emily asked. Charlotte rolled her eyes. She thought this was dumb, but she answered anyways.

"He works in a print shop," she said proudly.

"You- you mean your father is a…printer?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Charlotte answered. The other girls started laughing. "What's so funny?" They never answered her because Mr. Porter had rung the bell to begin class.

After school that day, all four girls were walking home together and again had landed on a stupid topic. How perfect their mothers were. _How do they come up with the_se _topics?_ Charlotte wondered.

"Charlotte," Mary said, "we were asking you to tell us about your mother."

"Well," Charlotte started, "she is quite beautiful. She has lovely red hair and bright green eyes. She's a wonderful cook and helps Papa in the shop and she is from England. She left there when she was 13 to come live in America." The other girls stopped in their tracks and were silent. They said a quick goodbye to Charlotte and went their own ways. Charlotte shook her head. Her friends were a peculiar bunch.

Two weeks later, it was report day; the day that they got cards with their grades on them. Mr. Porter was walking around the classroom distributing the cards. Finally, came to Charlotte. He put her card down on her desk. She picked it up and looked at it. What she saw broke her heart. All of her grades were D's! She knew she was doing better work than that, but she did not have the courage to face Mr. Porter. As soon as he rang the handbell, she ran out the door towards home.

Mama and Papa were upstairs in the sitting room when she got there. She walked in silently and handed her card to Mama. Mama looked at it and her jaw dropped. Papa noticed her expression and came and looked over her shoulder. His eyes widened.

"Charlotte," Mama said gently, "what's happened here? You have been studying every night and the work you've been handing in looks excellent."

"I don't know, Mama. I thought the same thing. I guess Mr. Porter must not like me."

"That's silly, Charlotte," Papa said. "You are a perfect student. There must just be some mistake."

"I'll go and speak with Mr. Porter tomorrow," Mama said.

"Be nice, Sarah," Papa said teasingly. Mama glared at him, but then laughed. They all knew Mama had a temper. "I'll try," Mama giggled.

The next morning, Sarah went to talk to Mr. Porter. She walked to the classroom and knocked on the open door.

Mr Porter looked up. "How may I help you, ma'am?"

"Mr. Porter, My name is Mrs. Hiller. I'm Charlotte's mother. I've come to talk to you about her grades." Mr. Porter did not say anything, so she carried on. "I have looked over my daughter's work every night and it is excellent. I just don't understand how her grades can be so low."

"Mrs. Hiller, grading is subjective."

"I understand that, Mr. Porter. Grades should reflect the quality of the work presented but…"

"Mrs. Hiller," Mr. Porter interrupted, "I' m not aware of how things are done in England and since girls were just recently permitted to attend school, I can only assume you have never been, but in this schoolroom in THIS country, I make the rules. Do I make myself clear?"

Sarah was furious. "Let me tell you something, Mr. Porter! My husband works for Dr. Benjamin Franklin, the patron of this school, if I am not mistaken, and I can make sure that a new teacher is found! Do I make MYSELF clear, Mr. Porter?" She turned on her heel and stormed out of the schoolroom.

James was showing Charlotte how to set type for the press when Sarah came in. One look at her and James knew that the meeting with Charlotte's teacher had not gone well. Sarah went stomping up the stairs.

"Uh-oh," James said to Charlotte, "I'd better go talk to her."

After he heard from Sarah what had happened at the school, he was just as furious as she was.

"I can tell you one thing, James," Sarah exclaimed, "Charlotte will NOT be returning to that school!"

"I agree, but she'll be heartbroken to find out she can't go to school anymore. What are we going to do?"

Sarah sat in a chair and thought for a moment. Then an idea struck her. "Why didn't we think of that before?" she exclaimed. "Moses' school!"

"Of course," James agreed. "Moses would be a great teacher to Charlotte. We know he would always be fair to all the students and not treat her special because she's our daughter."

The next day, Charlotte started at Moses' mixed race school. Her best friend was a little African American girl named Lilly. Charlotte loved Moses' school and hoped to stay there forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 2 Chapter 6

December 1788

James was hard at work when he heard a knock on the print shop door. He stood up and answered it. It was Tom Cooper, the mailman.

"Morning Tom," James said.

"Morning James," Tom replied. "Letter for you."

"Thank you." James closed the door against the cold December air and looked at the letter.

"Who's it from?" Dr. Franklin asked from his chair near the fireplace.

James' jaw dropped when he saw where the letter had come from. This letter had come all the way from France. There was only one person in France who would send mail from France.

"Henri! It's from Henri! Sarah! Come down here! We got a letter from Henri!"

James stood near Dr. Franklin so he could hear the letter. Sarah and Charlotte came running from upstairs. They all grabbed chairs and sat near the fire as James cracked the seal on the letter. He quickly opened the letter and read:

My Dearest James, Sarah and Dr. Franklin,

I have missed you all so much. It has been eight years since I have seen you all and I thought it might be fun to come back and visit my friends and the fair city of Philadelphia. I shall reach the harbour in Philadelphia in February. I look forward to seeing you all soon.

Your bon ami,

Henri

"He's really coming!" Sarah shouted. "It'll be wonderful to have him here."

"Better get to the market, Sarah. If Henri's appetite is still like it used to be, we had better be prepared," James teased. Everyone laughed.

February 1788

Today was the day. Charlotte was finally going to meet Uncle Henri. She had heard of him and she knew he had met her when she was a baby. Charlotte got up and ran to Mama and Papa's room. When she reached it, she found Mama sitting before her mirror, brushing her hair, still in her night gown. Papa had gone to get water from the town well.

"Morning Mama," Charlotte said.

"Good morning, darling. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, Mama. What dress are you wearing today?"

"I'm going to wear my blue dress with the pink petticoats underneath. Have you decide what to wear?"

"No."

"Hmm. I think your emerald green dress with the gold-coloured panel would look very pretty."

"I think so too. I'll go put it on and then come back so you can do my hair." Charlotte found her green dress in her wardrobe. She loved that dress. It was made of fine wool so it would be warm against the cold. Mama had given it to her for her birthday four months ago. She slipped the warm, soft wool over her arms and basked in its softness. She looked in the mirror to make sure it was straight and not wrinkled. Charlotte then went back to Mama's room and Mama put her hair up. First she braided some of it and wound the braid into a large circle on Charlotte's head. Then Mama curled what wasn't in the braid so the curls sat delicately on Charlotte's shoulders.

"You look lovely," Mama said."

"So do you." Mama had put her hair into a wound bun on top of her head and then left curls hanging down. She was very beautiful. They went downstairs and met up with Papa and Dr. Franklin, who were dressed in their best suits. It felt like they were all going to church, even though it was only Wednesday. They all climbed into the carriage while Papa drove.

It was cold when they got to the dock. Papa told everyone to wait in the carriage so they would be warm. Charlotte was worried about him being cold, but Mama said he'd be all right. He had put hot potatoes in his pockets to warm his hands and had extra thick wool stockings on.

"I can see it!" Papa shouted. "A French ship is coming!" Everybody got out of the carriage as fast as they could to watch the ship come in. It seemed like an eternity before the ship came in and the gangplank was lowered. Charlotte could not remember what Uncle Henri looked like so she did not notice the dark haired man coming towards them until Mama said his name. Charlotte looked up and saw Mama hugging him. Then Papa hugged him and Dr. Franklin. Then Henri turned and looked at Charlotte.

"Mon Dieu! This big girl cannot be Charlotte! She was a tiny baby last time I saw her."

"It's me," Charlotte said.

"Well it is very nice to meet you, Charlotte. I must say, you are very pretty like your mother."

"Thank you, Uncle Henri. Nice to meet you too."

They all piled back into the carriage and went back to the print shop. Dr. Franklin, Papa and Uncle Henri went and sat in the parlour while Charlotte helped Mama get some tea and biscuits with jam ready. Charlotte carried the tray of biscuits into the parlour behind Mama. Charlotte took a biscuit and sat in a chair beside Papa.

Charlotte had stopped listening to the conversation until she heard Uncle Henri say: "I am glad I came to visit you all. Now I would like to invite all of you to visit my home in France. I would love to introduce you all to my wife and children."

Mama and Papa looked at each other. They looked very perplexed.

"Well, Henri, that is a wonderful offer," Papa said. "However, I don't think we can. Someone would have to stay and run the print shop. We really would love to but we can't all leave the shop that long."

"And I am too old to go and swore never again after I got back two years ago," Dr. Franklin added.

Henri thought for a moment, then perked up. "What if I just took Charlotte back with me? She could write dispatches and letters back to you and she will live at my house with me for the eight months she is visiting."

"A year long trip to France for a seven year old?" Mama said. "I'm not so sure."

"Oh please! Mama, Papa, please? I would be really good and I would do everything Uncle Henri said."

"Well. Let us think about it first," Papa said.

Later, in their room, James and Sarah were discussing the proposal put before them.

"She is a well-behaved child and always listens to adults," James pointed out.

"Yes, James but our only child gone so far away?"

"I know. I'll miss her too. But think of the opportunity for Charlotte. She'll never have another chance to go to France. Besides, Henri's matured. I trust him to take care of Charlotte."

"You're right, James. Well, let's go tell her." They walked into Charlotte's room. She had already been tucked in and was almost asleep. They both went to sit on her bed. James shook her gently awake. Charlotte sat up in bed and looked at them both.

"Is something wrong?"

"No sweetheart. We just wanted to tell you that we made a decision about whether you can go to France or not," Sarah said. "But before we tell you, will you answer a question?"

"Yes."

"If we let you go, do you promise to listen to Henri and do exactly as he says?"

"Yes."

"And will you write to us every day?" Papa asked.

"Yes."

"Then you can go."

Charlotte was so happy she wanted to stand up and jump up and down on the bed. She hugged both Mama and Papa and they kissed her goodnight and let her sleep. She was too excited to do that though.

Two weeks later, she was at the dock with Uncle Henri saying goodbye to Mama and Papa. This seemed like a fun trip two weeks ago, but now Charlotte was petrified. She would have to cross an entire ocean and be away from home for a whole year. Mama and Papa would not be there to comfort her if she had nightmares. It would be a whole year before she would see Mama's beautiful smile and hear Papa's merry laugh again. She began to cry.

"What's wrong, angel?" Papa asked lifting her chin so she was looking at him.

"I'm scared, Papa. France is so far away. Who'll comfort me if I have a nightmare? Who will give me a hug every morning?"

"I'm sure that Henri or his wife will do that. He assured me that you'd feel right at home there."

Charlotte nodded. She wasn't so sure.

"You're going to love it!" Mama said. "You will get to see the Notre Dame Cathedral and all the great palaces and castles of France."

Charlotte smiled, but it did not hide her misery. No matter how much Mama and Papa tried to make this trip seem exciting, she still could not forget that she would be without her parents for a year. The time to board the ship came. Charlotte hugged Mama and Papa tightly.

"I love you both very much and I'll write every day."

"We love you too," Papa said. "We'll be waiting for those letters. Have fun and remember to listen to Henri."

"I will." Henri took Charlotte's hand and they boarded the ship together. She waved back to Mama and Papa as the ship pulled away from the dock. Charlotte cried for the next hour. Henri sat with her to make sure she was all right. The whole time, he told her of the things they would do in France. Although she missed her parents dreadfully, Charlotte knew that she was on the biggest adventure of her life and she was excited to see what it had in store.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 2 Chapter 7

(This chapter is really just a bunch of letters exchange between Charlotte and her parents while she is in France)

April 27, 1788

Dearest Mama and Papa,

Today, Uncle Henri arrived in France. After a few hours in a carriage, we arrived at Uncle Henri's villa. His house is grand, made of the finest white bricks and too many windows for me to count. His estate covers 1000 acres. He has some of the most beautiful countryside in France as his land. I think I shall be able to get many beautiful paintings done while I am here.

My room is large with a four poster bed with dark green curtains on all sides. The curtains have tiny purple flowers all over them. I even have my own fireplace that the servants come in and light every morning.

I met Uncle Henri's family and they are all very nice. His father, the Marquis de Lafayette, is well and lives only a few miles away. He was very happy to meet me when I arrived. He said to tell you that he still remembers you both and hopes that you are doing well in Philadelphia. Henri's wife, Marie-Claire, is a lovely, blonde-haired woman. She is slim and delicate and is one of the friendliest people I have ever met. She has been treating me like family. They have two children; a little, dark-haired girl named Helene (she's two years old) and a newborn baby boy with golden curls. His name is Andre.

I miss you both terribly, but I know that my time in France will be most entertaining. I shall write often of my adventures here in France. I love you both very much.

Your daughter,

Charlotte

May 12, 1788

Dearest Mama and Papa,

Uncle Henri took me to see the Cathedral of Notre Dame today. It is the largest and most stunning church I have ever seen! It has a large round window in the front called the Rose Window. It is gigantic and is made of many pieces of stained glass. I was able to stay long enough to paint it.

I will send this to you so that you can see it. We will stay in Paris for another week and then will return to Uncle Henri's estate.

I am learning some French from Aunt Marie-Claire. She is a kind and patient teacher. She makes me feel at home wherever we are.

I wish you were here with me. I miss you both.

Your loving Daughter,

Charlotte

July 12, 1788

Dearest Charlotte,

We are so happy to hear that you are enjoying your time in France. We miss you terribly. The house is empty without your sweet smile and voice. Your painting of the Cathedral of Notre Dame was lovely!

We are doing fine in Philadelphia. Papa is quite busy with the paper. There is much news around the city.

Moses asked me to tell you that he and your classmates miss you terribly and hope that you will tell them about France when you return.

Be safe and enjoy the rest of your time in France! The rest of the year will go all too quickly. We miss you and love you very much.

Your loving Mother,

Sarah Hiller

July 30, 1788

Dearest Mama and Papa,

I was so happy to get your last letter. I am glad that you are both doing well and that there is plenty of news so keep you busy. Uncle Henri informed me today that he and Aunt Marie-Claire and I have been invited to the Palace of Versailles for the King and Queen's annual autumn ball in September.

I am quite nervous about being in the presence of royalty. Uncle Henri is teaching me to dance and Aunt Marie-Claire has me practicing etiquette for meeting royalty daily. I will be far less frightened with Uncle Henri and Aunt Marie-Claire there. I wish you were both here to give me courage, but I know you will be thinking of me from home.

Your daughter,

Charlotte

October 1, 1788

Dearest Mama and Papa,

Last night was the royal ball. It was the most exciting and lovely event I have ever been to in my life! The party was in the Palace's famous Hall of Mirrors. It is an entire room made of glass windows. The king was looking very handsome in his powdered wig, white suit jacket and breeches and red sash. The queen was quite beautiful. She was wearing a powdered wig piled into a high pompadour with curls hanging down her neck and her gown was light blue and her skirt stood out from her body for about a foot on either side of her body.

Uncle Henri bought me a new dress for the ball of the finest gold coloured silk; the same colour as my hair. He also bought me a dress of scarlet red with bright yellow petticoat and stomacher underneath. I was sure to thank him profusely for these gifts. I am having such a wonderful time in France! I will write again soon.

Your loving daughter,

Charlotte

August 17, 1788

Dearest Charlotte,

We are writing to wish you a happy birthday, for by the time you receive this letter, it will be your birthday. It is difficult knowing that you are across the ocean on this happy day, but know that we will be thinking of you.

We have sent a birthday gift for you with this letter. We hope you enjoy it. Happy 7th birthday, Angel. We love you and miss you very much.

Love, your father,

James

October 17, 1788

Dearest Mama and Papa,

Thank you so much for the lovely shawl! I love the red and yellow roses embroidered on the white cotton. It is simply beautiful! I have had a wonderful birthday. Uncle Henri and Aunt Marie-Claire got me a story book about a beautiful girl named Belle, which means Beauty in French. Belle meets a hideous beast and he falls in love with her and eventually she falls in love with him and he turns into a handsome prince. It is a wonderful story.

I wish you were here to spend my birthday with me, but I just keep thinking that I will be seeing you in six months.

Love,

Charlotte

November 30, 1788

Dearest Charlotte,

We were so happy to hear that you enjoyed the King and Queen's ball. We are proud that you were invited to such an important event and were able to conduct yourself as a proper young lady. Your gowns sound lovely. You are a lucky girl. We have sent your Christmas gift with this letter. Enjoy your Christmas in France.

Love,

Mama

January 2, 1789

Dearest Mama and Papa,

Thank you so much for the red rose brooch you sent me for Christmas. It goes so well with my scarlet dress! I hope you enjoyed the portrait I sent of me in my gold dress. I did not paint it. Uncle Henri had a professional artist commission it.

At Christmas, I received a china figurine of a nightingale from Uncle Henri and his family.

Uncle Henri and I will be leaving for Philadelphia in a month's time. I look forward to seeing you soon, but I will be sad to leave France.

I miss you both so terribly.

Love,

Charlotte

April 17, 1789

The ship was rocking gently in the waves as it pulled into Philadelphia Harbour. After being away for so long, Charlotte felt happy to finally be back home. She waited as the gangplank was lowered and then she spotted them. Mama and Papa were standing close together; Papa's arm around Mama's waist. Charlotte flew down the gangplank and into Mama's arms. Papa put arms around both of them and hugged. They all began to cry.

Charlotte had forgotten how much she loved Mama and Papa's hugs. She especially missed the smell of Mama's perfume and Papa's friendly smile. Charlotte had never felt so happy and safe in her life. She walked back to the print shop, between Papa and Mama, holding hands with them. Papa's other arm was around Uncle Henri's shoulders. He would come and stay with them for a while and then return to France soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 2 Chapter 8

March 27, 1790

Charlotte was glad to be out walking in the bright sunlight of a spring morning. She loved the hustle and bustle of the streets of Philadelphia at this time. Papa had asked her two pick of two large vials of ink and Mama needed sugar, tea, carrots, and salt. Charlotte had already gotten Papa's ink and was on her way to the farmer's market on Main Street to pick up Mama's groceries.

"Good morning, Charlotte," Mr. Barnum, the shopkeeper, said.

"Good morning, Mr. Barnum. I'm here to pick up some groceries for my mother. She needs a pound of sugar, a pound of tea, six carrots, and a pound of salt."

"Right," Mr. Barnum replied. Charlotte watched all the people passing by while Mr. Barnum packaged up her groceries. That was when she noticed someone approaching her. It was a boy of about eleven years old. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked familiar to Charlotte, but she could not remember where she had seen him before. He looked at her and smiled a friendly smile. Clearly, he knew her.

"Excuse me, but is your name Charlotte Hiller?" the boy asked.

"That's right," Charlotte replied. "I'm sorry. I don't remember your name."

"I'm Joseph Harrington. We went to Philadelphia Academy together."

Suddenly, Charlotte remembered! Joseph was one of the boys that her friends were making sheep's eyes at in the school yard; him and John Powell. "Of course, Joseph. Forgive me for not remembering."

"It's all right. I almost didn't remember yours either. What brings you out today?"

"I'm doing some shopping for my parents. How about you?"

"I'm looking for a job."

Charlotte was taken aback by this answer. "I don't mean to pry, Joseph, but what does a boy your age need a job for?"

"Well, it's a long story. I'm an orphan and I have been living with Reverend MacDonald ever since my parents died six years ago. Unfortunately, the Reverend can no longer afford to give me room and board. I need to find a job and a place to live soon."

Charlotte had no clue that Joseph was an orphan. She felt sorry for him and wished there was something she could do to help him. Then it hit her! She gasped and smiled.

"Joseph, I just remembered something! My father mentioned this morning that he could use a new apprentice in Dr. Franklin's print shop! Come back with me and I will introduce you to him."

Joseph smiled his biggest smile. "Thank you for the offer, Charlotte. I will come. Hopefully, your father will hire me."

"I'm sure he will."

Charlotte got her basket back from Mr. Barnum, paid him, said goodbye and walked home with Joseph. It wasn't long before they were at the print shop door. Just as Charlotte was reaching to open the door, she noticed that Joseph was not behind her anymore. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that he had stopped in the middle of the street and he looked scared. Charlotte put down her basket and walked over to him. "What's wrong, Joseph?"

"I'm just nervous. What if your father and Dr. Franklin don't want to hire an orphan they don't know?"

Charlotte smiled warmly. "Believe me, Joseph. You have nothing to worry about. Dr. Franklin hired my father and he has been an orphan since infancy. Dr. Franklin is like a father to him. You will be all right." She grabbed his hand and led him into the print shop, picking up her basket as she went in.

Papa was coming out of the back storage room when Charlotte walked in. He was wiping his hands on his stained printing apron. He stopped when he saw Charlotte and Joseph.

"Who's this?"

"This is my friend, Joseph. He was in my class at Philadelphia Academy. He is looking for a job and I told him that you were looking for a new apprentice."

"Oh," Papa said, a smile on his face. "Nice to meet you, Joseph." He extended his hand towards Joseph.

Joseph shook his hand. "You as well, Mr. Hiller."

"So why is a boy your age looking for a job?"

Charlotte had heard this story already, so she excused herself and went upstairs to give Mama her groceries. She explained about Joseph and then went back downstairs. Mama followed. When Charlotte reached the bottom of the stairs, Papa looked up at her.

"Charlotte, would you please go ask Dr. Franklin if he would like to meet our new apprentice?"

She nodded her head and then went to the door of Dr. Franklin's office. She knocked softly on it and waited until she heard Dr. Franklin's jolly "come in". She opened the door to find him sitting at his desk writing. He looked up at her.

"Ah, it's you Charlotte. What can I do for you?"

"Papa says to come out and meet the new apprentice."

"Of course. I'd love to meet the lad. Get my cane, would you, child?" Charlotte grabbed Dr. Franklin's cane and then helped him out of his chair. He had not been in good health for months. They both went out into the print shop and the introductions were completed.

Papa went with Joseph to get his belongings and then showed him to his new room when they came back. It was on the opposite side of the hall from Charlotte's room; next to Mama and Papa's. Charlotte was excited to have Joseph working at the print shop. There would finally be another child in the house to play with; when he had spare time, of course.

April 18, 1790

It was a dark day in the print shop. Its founder and patron, Dr. Franklin, had died the day before. The whole building had a dark gloom about it, despite being spring. Papa moved around the shop as if the life had been drained out of him and Charlotte saw tears falling down Mama's cheeks almost constantly. She herself felt a deep hurt in her chest. It was like she was losing a grandfather. Joseph was setting the type for the front page of the Gazette. The headline announced that Dr. Franklin had died and that his funeral would be in a few days. There was also a section announcing that anybody who wanted to come to the funeral could come and that Dr. Franklin's coffin would be pulled down Main Street to Christ Church Burial Ground.

April 23, 1790

It was the day of Dr. Franklin's funeral. Everyone was dressed in their finest, black clothes. There was still a gloom about the house; everyone felt it. Moses was there. He would be a pallbearer, as well as Papa and some other men. Charlotte came down the stairs to the print shop and heard many voices. She looked out the window. The whole street was filled with people, all wearing black; the front of the crowd lined up across the street perpendicular to the door. Charlotte was awestruck at the number of people outside. She would find out later that there were 20,000 people out there that day.

An hour later, Charlotte, her family, and 20,000 people were gathered around the Christ Church Burial Ground. A platform had been built near the gravesite. Papa, Mama, Charlotte, Joseph and Moses stood on this platform; they were essentially Dr. Franklin's closest family. Papa was going to make a speech.

"Good people of Philadelphia,

It is indeed a dark day for us all, as our city has lost a very important and influential person. Dr. Franklin touched the lives of everyone here, in some way or another, whether through his writings, scientific research, or political endeavours. Let us all say a silent prayer for his soul." The whole crowd went quiet.

For the next two hours, Charlotte watched as everyone in the crowd had an opportunity to place a single flower on the stone covering Dr. Franklin's burial place. She had no idea how many lives Dr. Franklin had touched until today. It was over whelming to see all of the people who loved the man who was essentially her grandfather. There would be a huge change in the print shop now. It was now Papa's shop; he owned it. That made him, not only the editor, but the proprietor of the paper. Thankfully, Moses had helped Papa out by having some of the older boys from his school help Papa in the shop when they could. That would mean Papa would have more typesetters and delivery boys working for him. Of course, Mama and Charlotte would help when they could. Charlotte knew things would be very different after today.

September 1790

(I would like to make an author's note here. As you read this chapter, please do not think of Charlotte as a spoiled brat who gets anything she wants.)

Charlotte woke to a warm fall day. She went down to set the table for breakfast, while Mama brought out the pancakes and bacon. After Papa said grace, they all sat down to eat. Everyone was strangely quiet. Charlotte looked at Mama and Papa. They both had repressed smiles on their faces; like they were trying to hide something from her.

"What's so funny?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing," Mama said. Charlotte was not convinced, as they were still making those faces.

Later, after the dishes were washed, Charlotte was setting type in the shop. She had just finished the type for the page. She stood up and turned around. She saw Mama and Papa looking at each other, a mischievous gleam in their eyes. Then they noticed that she was looking at them.

"Charlotte, come over here a moment," Papa said. Charlotte hoped that he would tell her what the big secret was. She still could not shake the feeling that they were keeping a secret.

"We want you to know that we got you a birthday present, even though your birthday is not for another month. Mama and I wanted you to use it before it gets cold."

"What is it, Papa?" Charlotte was so excited, she could not stand still. In fact, she was bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"All I'm going to say is that it is out in the barn."

Papa barely finished his sentence before Charlotte was racing towards the back door, Joseph on her heels. He was excited to see what she got. Charlotte whipped the door open and ran inside. She started looking on the floor. It took her a moment to realize that…there were THREE horses in the barn and not two. Mama and Papa had gotten her a horse. It was a beautiful brown mare, very sweet tempered and calm. Charlotte just stood staring at the horse. It was so hard to believe! She turned around and saw her parents standing in the doorway of the barn. She ran headlong into their arms and cried tears of happiness.

"We figured you had to learn to ride sometime," Papa said.

"And I'll teach you," Joseph piped up.

Charlotte was so happy she was speechless. After dinner, she and Joseph went to a field just outside the city for her first riding lesson.

"I'm going to teach you ride astride first," Joseph said.

"But I thought women weren't allowed to ride astride. It's not ladylike."

"I know. But you need to learn to keep your balance before you learn to ride sidesaddle."

Joseph showed Charlotte how to mount her horse, that she had named Duchess, and how to get her to walk. Then they practiced trotting and galloping. It took a week and a half for Charlotte to learn to keep her balance while going fast. It took another week and a half to learn to ride sidesaddle. It was harder because both legs were on one side of the saddle. Charlotte found that she loved riding, as much as she loved painting. She and Joseph rode together twice a week for practice and soon became best friends.


	16. Chapter 16

March 1794

"_I'm bored_," Charlotte thought to herself. It was a drizzly March day and there was nothing better to do than to set type for Papa. The letters started to blur on the page Charlotte was reading and her head started to nod. It had been raining for almost a week solid which kept Charlotte inside that whole time. Her body just wanted to be outside. The only interesting thing that had happened the whole week was celebrating Papa's 33rd birthday the day before.

Charlotte felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Joseph. He was fifteen now and had gotten very handsome. He had gotten taller, but was still lanky. He wore his brown hair pulled back and tied with string and his brown eyes always had a twinkle in them.

"What's the matter, Charlotte? You look glum."

"I'm just bored," Charlotte replied.

Joseph smiled at her. "I know how you feel. A week of rain will do that. I was planning on going riding the first moment that the sun appears. Would you like to come too?"

Charlotte smiled and nodded. "I would."

About a half hour later, the sun peaked through the clouds. James came into the print shop to find both Charlotte and Joseph staring out the large window in the shop. They looked fidgety and unable to focus on their tasks. He sighed. "Why don't you both go outside?" He barely finished the sentence before they were both running out the back door.

The sunshine felt glorious on Charlotte's skin. She went into the barn and went over to Duchess's stall to put on the side saddle. Soon she and Joseph were heading to the field just north of the city. The grass in the field was soft and green and the leaves on the lonely oak tree were starting to bud.

"Charlotte, want to have a race?" Joseph asked. "From here, around the oak tree and back?"

"All right," Charlotte replied. She moved Duchess to the right side of Joseph and his horse, Midnight.

"Go!" Joseph yelled. Charlotte flicked Duchess's reins and the horse took off. Charlotte felt like she was flying. She loved the thrill she got from riding. She saw Joseph catching up on her left side, so she urged Duchess to go faster. Soon she and Duchess were three yards from the tree, when Duchess stopped suddenly and reared up! Charlotte felt herself falling and she hit the ground hard. A sharp pain shot through her right ankle. She lay on the ground clutching her ankle, and soon Joseph was at her side.

"Charlotte, are you all right?" he asked. "What hurts?"

"My ankle," Charlotte answered.

"Let me see it."

Charlotte sat up and took her shoe off, but not her stocking. It would be inappropriate to show her bare ankle to a boy, even if it were hurt. Joseph felt her ankle and looked worried.

"It feels really swollen," Joseph said. "Let's get you to a doctor. I'll go fetch Duchess and we'll go."

Joseph got on Midnight's back and took off in the direction that Duchess ran. He soon found her and took her back. He helped Charlotte into her saddle, got on Midnight's back and took Duchess's reins in his other hand. They all went back to town that way. The doctor's office was two blocks west of the print shop, so it wasn't far. When they arrived, Joseph lifted Charlotte down from her saddle and carried her to the door. He knocked and Dr. Parker opened the door.

"What happened?" Dr. Parker asked.

"We were out racing and Charlotte's horse was spooked by a snake in the grass. It reared and Charlotte fell off."

"_A snake_?" Charlotte thought to herself. She didn't see a snake, but she must have missed it when she fell. Joseph and Dr. Parker took her into the back examination room. Joseph turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Joseph?" Charlotte asked.

"To let your parents know where you are and what happened. We'll be back soon."

Charlotte didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to be left alone when she was in so much pain, but Joseph did have to go get her parents. She knew she had to be brave.

"Well, Miss Hiller, you've got a pretty bad sprain, but your ankle is not broken," Dr. Parker said. "I'll put a splint on it for you." He used two pieces of wood and tied them to her leg with long bandages to make a splint. This was to prevent her from moving her ankle. At that moment, Mama, Papa and Joseph returned. Mama came in first.

"Are you all right, darling?" she asked Charlotte. "Joseph told us what happened."

"I'm all right, Mama. It's a bad sprain." Mama hugged Charlotte and then accepted a vial from Dr. Parker. It was a bottle of medicine that would help take away some of Charlotte's pain if it got too intense. Papa and Joseph walked in to the room and Papa carried Charlotte outside to where he had parked their carriage. Since she could not stand, it took both Papa and Joseph to get her in and out of the carriage. Papa would stand on the ground and lift Charlotte up to Joseph, who was waiting in the carriage. Then when they got home, they did the reverse. Charlotte was carried up to her bedroom and Mama put two pillows under Charlotte's ankle to make her comfortable.

She had been in bed for two days already and was getting really bored. All she could do was sleep and read. Mama and Papa came in to check on her often, but she had not seen Joseph since the accident. She decided to start reading her copy of "The Beauty and the Beast" she got during her trip to France, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Charlotte said. The door opened and Joseph was standing there.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he said quietly.

"I'm fine. Why don't you come sit by my bed and visit with me for a while?"

Joseph came over and sat down. "I was feeling guilty about what happened."

"It was an accident. There's no need to feel guilty."

"But I suggested the race."

"It's all right, Joseph. It was an accident."

Joseph nodded. "I brought you something that I hope will back you feel better." He moved his right hand out from behind his back and was holding a bouquet of wildflowers.

"Thank you, Joseph. They're very pretty. I do feel better."

They spent the afternoon playing cards and reading together. Charlotte felt a great bond growing between them. He truly was her best friend.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 2 Chapter 10

June 1794

The sun was shining and the air was warm and light, but Charlotte's mood felt nothing like the weather. So many things were going wrong in her life and she did not know what to do about them. Grandpa Philips had passed away only a month ago and the family was taking it really hard. Mama had gone to stay with Grandma to help her cope with the loss.

Joseph had also been courting a girl named Kristy Collins. She was beautiful and she was sweet tempered, but only around Joseph. Otherwise, she was meaner than a snake with a knot in its tail. She was not worthy of him and she did not want to see her best friend with a girl like that.

Worst of all, although she had practiced and practiced, Charlotte did not have the same captivating way with a pen that Mama and Papa had, which seemed odd for the daughter of two newspaper writers. Even Joseph was able to write a story as grammatically correct as Mama's and creative as Papa's. Charlotte felt completely useless in her own family. Her art had improved a great deal though and she loved to draw and paint. Mama compared her pictures to famous artists from Europe. She was sitting outside in the backyard with her back against the house and her head on her knees. She had been there for a few hours and had not noticed Papa checking on her through the back room window.

Charlotte had seemed depressed lately. She had taken the news of her grandfather's death hard, but it seemed like there was something else bothering her. James opened the door and slowly walked over to his daughter. He sat down on the grass beside her and started stroking her smooth, golden hair. After a minute, she looked up at him, her green eyes shimmering with tears.

"What's the matter, Angel?"

Charlotte sighed. "I feel useless, Papa." She meant about the writing. There was no way she was going to tell her father that she disliked Joseph's sweetheart and he already knew her feelings about Grandpa.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I'm not a good writer, Papa. I try hard to write like you and Mama, but I can't. The words don't come to me."

"I figured it was something like that. I know how you feel. When I was about 11 years old, I discovered that my father was a farmer. I wanted to carry on my father's legacy, so I tried to farm. I asked a neighbor of mine if I could help him farm and he agreed to let me try. I failed miserably at it. I cannot keep a plow straight. I realized then that I had to stick to my strengths. I am a writer and that is what I became."

Charlotte smiled at him. "But how can I use my artistic skills to help the paper?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure we'll come up with something. Why don't we go inside and have some tea and then you can help me set type in the shop. You're good at that."

"Alright."

An hour later, they were both inside the shop setting type. James picked up a tile and realized it was cracked. _Darn_, he thought, _another one to get replaced. Looks like I'll have to go pay a visit to Mr. Nelson again._ As James looked at the tile, he got an idea about how to help Charlotte. It was a brilliant idea! He turned around to face Charlotte.

"I found another cracked letter tile, Charlotte. I'm going to take all of the cracked ones to Mr. Nelson and see if he can fix them."

"Alright, Papa."

James grabbed the box of broken tiles and a piece of paper off the desk and walked the five blocks to Mr. Nelson's shop. Mr. Nelson was a carpenter and was very good at fine carving. James gave the box of tiles and the piece of paper to Mr. Nelson and gave him directions. It would take four days for all of the tiles to be finished.

Four days later, James returned to pick up the tiles. Mr. Nelson handed him the box and a small wrapped bundle. James opened the bundle and looked at the product inside. It was perfect and was just what he wanted. "Thank you so much, Mr. Nelson. Your work is amazing."

"You're welcome, Mr. Hiller."

James wrapped the bundle back up and put it in the box with the tiles. When he returned home, he found Charlotte sweeping the shop floor.

"Hello, Papa. How did the tiles turn out?"

"They look fine. I brought you something."

"What is it?"

James took the small bundle out of the box and put it in Charlotte's hands. She pulled off the string and unwrapped the paper. There was a small block of wood in the paper. Charlotte picked it up and turned it over.

The other side had a raised drawing of a man standing inside a pumpkin house. She recognized it immediately as a picture she had drawn a few days ago in response to a story Papa wrote about a local man who had won a prize for growing a gigantic pumpkin.

James noticed the confused look on her face and explained. "I wanted you to have a way to contribute to the paper. I took one of your drawings and had Mr. Nelson carve the picture into a tile. We can dress up the paper with your drawings and have tiles made for ones that fit our stories."

Charlotte was so happy, she could barely speak. She hugged Papa tightly. From then on, every edition of the Pennsylvania Gazette had one or more of Charlotte's drawings in it. Many people mentioned that the pictures were their favorite parts.

*Note: I believe that the Pennsylvania Gazette was actually the first newspaper to feature cartoons in it. However, I believe that this happened while Dr. Franklin was running the paper.


	18. Chapter 18

October 1797

Charlotte was at the market getting some apples on a crisp, clear day in October. The sky was blue and there was a slight breeze. It was still warm but getting cooler. Autumn was Charlotte's favorite season. It was temperate and her birthday was in the autumn.

As she took a moment to breathe in the cool air, Charlotte felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see a handsome boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. It was John Powell, the son of the mayor of Philadelphia and a former classmate of Charlotte's.

"Hello, Charlotte," John said.

"Hello, John. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Well, you moved to the other school."

Charlotte nodded. She never regretted her decision to attend school at Moses' school. She made many friends there and was treated well by her teachers.

"Anyway," John said, hands in his pockets, "my mother sent me with an invitation for your family to my family's annual autumn ball. It's on October 17. I also wanted to invite you to be my dance partner. We'll have lots of fun."

Charlotte was positively giddy! She had been invited to a dance! By a handsome boy! On her sixteenth birthday! "I would be delighted to go with you, John," Charlotte said calmly."

"Great!" John replied. "I will meet up with you at my house that night." He turned and walked away from her. As soon as John's back was turned, Charlotte ran home, completely forgetting the apples she was supposed to get. She burst through the print shop door.

"Mama! Papa! We got invited to the mayor's autumn ball!"

Mama came up to Charlotte and took the invitation from her. She opened it and read the information inside. "My goodness!" Mama exclaimed, "it's only two weeks away!"

"Mama, you'll never guess what else happened! John Powell asked me to be his dance partner!"

"How fortunate for you!" Mama shouted, "We'll have to get started on a dress for you soon." Charlotte loved it when she got new clothes. She thought all day long about what she wanted her dress to look like. After dinner, Charlotte and Joseph took a ride out to the field outside the city. They loved to ride there together. Joseph had been very sad recently because Kristy had fallen in love with another boy. Charlotte decided to help him feel better. They were lying on their backs in the grass, looking up at the clouds when Joseph turned on his side and looked at her.

"Charlotte, do you have anything that you would consider a prized possession? Something that you care about so much you would almost die if you lost it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

Charlotte thought a moment. "I suppose I would have to say my paint set is my most prized possession. Mama and Papa got it for me for my fifth birthday and I've created many paintings with it."

Joseph nodded and laid back down.

"Do you have something like that, Joseph?"

"My father's medal."

"Your father won a medal?"

Joseph nodded. "He won it during the war for our Independence for bravery. It's the last thing I have of him. It looks like a cross but all of the sides look like a triangle is cut out of each one."

"That sounds like Papa's ring. All Papa had left of his mother was her wedding ring. Mama and Papa met when she was 13 and he was 12. They met during the Boston Tea Party. Mama lost a locket given to her by her father that night. A few months later, Papa decided to make Mama feel better by asking Moses to turn his mother's ring into a necklace for Mama. She's only ever taken it off once since that day."

"So that's where she got that necklace she wears every day?"

Charlotte nodded. After some more time, Charlotte and Joseph got back on their horses and went home.

October 17, 1797

It was finally the evening of the mayor's autumn ball and Charlotte's sixteenth birthday. She was standing before her mirror, admiring her reflection. Mama had made her a new gown of emerald green silk with gold coloured petticoats underneath and a gold sash around the waist. Her hair was piled up on her head with gold curls hanging down the back of her neck. She was also wearing pearl earrings that Mama and Papa had gotten her for a birthday gift earlier that day. She heard Mama call from downstairs. It was time to go. Charlotte walked down the stairs to where Mama and Papa were waiting by the door. Papa was wearing his brown suit coat, white shirt, green breeches and waistcoat and a white cravat. Mama was wearing her favorite party gown; the blue one with the pink petticoat and stomacher. She was also wearing her pearl earrings.

"You both look lovely," Charlotte said.

"So do you," Papa replied. "That shade of green matches your eyes."

Charlotte smiled. Then she suddenly realized that someone was missing. She looked behind her to where Joseph was sitting. He was sitting at the type setting table filling the tray.

"Aren't you coming with us, Joseph?"

"No thanks. I'm just going to stay here and work on this week's paper. I have lots to do."

Charlotte thought that was a strange answer. If there was really lots of work to do, Papa would have stayed home as well. He was probably still upset about Kristy. Charlotte wanted to help him get his mind off her, but she couldn't think of anything to say except

"Do you like my new dress?"

"It's fine."

Something was definitely bothering him, but unfortunately, she didn't have any time to ask him. It was time to go. She was determined to ask him what the problem was when she got home.

Twenty minutes later, Charlotte was with Mama and Papa entering the Powell's magnificent mansion. The entryway was covered in gold coloured paper. Charlotte could not help but stare at the paintings on the walls, the paper covering them, and all of the gorgeous decorations. She handed the doorman her cloak and followed Papa and Mama towards the ballroom. The ballroom was even more magnificent than the entry way. The ballroom had the same gold paper on the walls, but the ballroom had thick red velvet curtains tied back from all the windows. The floor was polished wood and there were paintings everywhere on the walls. There was an enormous table on the left side of the room covered with finger sandwiches and other refreshments. On the opposite wall was an area for the musicians to play. They were already playing beautiful music and many people were dancing.

Charlotte tried to look for John, but could not see him. Papa had already taken Mama to dance so Charlotte decided to wait for him over by the refreshment table.

Soon a lady approached Charlotte. It was Mrs. Powell. She was wearing a lilac coloured gown with a large, full skirt. The sleeves, neck and ruffles of her dress were trimmed with delicate white lace. Her light brown hair was piled up on her head pompadour style.

"Hello Charlotte. It's nice to see you."

"Good evening, Mrs. Powell. It's nice to see you too."

"Are you waiting for John?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Powell nodded. "He'll probably be down soon. He was having trouble deciding what to wear tonight. It's not only women who have that problem." Both women giggled. "I must go greet other guests now. I hope you enjoy yourself tonight."

"Thank you Mrs. Powell," Charlotte replied. Both women curtsied and Mrs. Powell turned to go and greet other guests.

Another thirty minutes had passed and Charlotte still had not seen John. She wondered where he was. Mrs. Powell passed by with a worried look on her face. "Still no sign of John?" she asked.

"No ma'am," Charlotte replied.

"Maybe he doesn't know you're here. Why don't you and I go up and let him know?" Charlotte nodded. She followed Mrs. Powell up the winding staircase and down a hall. Mrs. Powell indicated a door to Charlotte. Charlotte walked up to the door and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again and opened the door. What she saw shocked her to her core. She had just caught John making love to another girl! Not just any girl; Emily Porter, the daughter of her former school teacher! She closed the door quickly and stood there for a moment with her mouth open. She knew that she did not love him, but it still hurt that he would invite her to the dance and then do this. She was also frightened because that could have been her if she had arrived any earlier. She tried to hold back the tears, but couldn't fight it. She started crying.

"What's wrong, Charlotte?" Mrs. Powell asked.

Charlotte knew it was extremely rude, but she could not answer. Instead, she ran down the stairs. As she was running, she heard Mrs. Powell scream. She knew that Mrs. Powell had seen the same thing. Mayor Powell excused himself and ran up the stairs to see what the problem was.

Charlotte had just reached the door of the ballroom when she felt someone grab her wrist. She wheeled around and was face to face with Papa. He was now holding both of her wrists and he had a worried look on his face.

"Charlotte, what's happened?"

"I-I can't t-tell you, Papa. I just want to g-go home. P-please let me go home."

Papa looked like he didn't want to let her go, but he kissed her on the forehead and let her go. "We'll be home after we figure out what happened and say goodnight to our hosts," he said. Charlotte nodded. She was able to suppress her tears long enough to walk to the doorman and take her cloak. She put it on and then ran home, crying all the way.

When she got into the print shop, she slammed the door and leaned against it, crying hysterically. She heard footsteps and looked over towards the stairs. Joseph was standing there, open mouthed at the sight of Charlotte. Her hair had started to come undone and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He hurried over to her, arms outstretched. She fell into them and kept crying.

"Good God, Charlotte! What happened? Are your parents all right?"

She nodded. "They're fine," she sniffed.

"So what happened?" Joseph did not get an answer. He figured that Charlotte needed some time to calm herself. He took her upstairs to the sitting room, got her some tea from the kitchen and sat on the sofa next to her. She finally stopped crying long enough to tell him the entire story. He listened to the whole story and could not believe his ears. How could someone who claimed to be a gentleman do something so vile?

Joseph felt sorry for Charlotte. He leaned over and hugged her again. He suddenly heard the door open downstairs and heard footsteps. _Mr. and Mrs. Hiller must be home now, _he thought to himself. He got up and went downstairs to check. He was right. They both looked worried.

"Joseph," James said, "did Charlotte come back here?"

"Yes, sir," Joseph replied.

"Thank goodness," Sarah said. "Did she tell you what happened?"

"Yes. What a horrible thing to have happen on her birthday."

Sarah and James both nodded. "We had better go talk to her," Sarah said.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hiller, but I don't think she's in the mood to talk about it. I got her some tea and she is calm now, but I think talking about it would make her upset again. I was just going to give her a birthday present and tell her to get some rest."

"All right Joseph," Sarah said, "we'll let you take care of her tonight. We'll go to bed and talk to her tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." Joseph went back upstairs and sat down next to Charlotte again.

"Are Mama and Papa home?" Charlotte asked

"Yes they are. They wanted to come up here and talk about what happened, but I told them that that would just make you more upset."

Charlotte nodded. "Talking about it a lot doesn't make it better."

"I understand," Joseph replied. "I do have something that will get your mind off it."

Charlotte looked up at Joseph. "What's that?" Joseph reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green box with a red ribbon tied around it.

"I got you a birthday gift," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "You didn't have to get me a gift for my birthday."

"Yes I did. Best friends get each other gifts for their birthdays. Besides, I wanted to say I'm sorry for how upset I've been recently and I figured this would do just that."

Charlotte untied the ribbon and then opened the box. It was a hinged box that usually held jewelry. Inside was a necklace. The pendant was shaped like a star with four points. It was made of steel. The top point was folded over to create a space for a chain to go through. The pendant hung on a silver chain.

Charlotte gasped. "Oh Joseph, it's so beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"I got a blacksmith to help me make it."

"But where did the…" Suddenly, Charlotte knew the answer to where the star came from. "You used your father's medal?"

Joseph nodded. He had made a sacrifice for her like her father had done for her mother. She was touched by his gift.

"Oh Joseph! I can't take this. It's so important to you."

"Yes it is, but you are important to me too. I wanted you to have a really special birthday present." He took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. "Beautiful," he whispered. Charlotte could feel her eyes welling up again, but this time with happy tears.

"I actually have two things I need to tell you, Charlotte."

"What's that, Joseph?"

"First of all, I wanted to tell you that I was jealous when John asked you to the dance. I had heard of it earlier that day and I was going to ask you to go with me."

Charlotte smiled at him.

"The other thing I have to tell you is that… I… I think I'm falling in love with you. That's why I got so jealous and have been so depressed recently."

Charlotte gasped. She had no idea that Joseph loved her. She had tried for years to get him to love her and she had given up on it. She decided that she had to tell him the truth.

"I love you too, Joseph. I have for years, but you were always with other girls and I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way."

She hugged him again and they both felt better. When they pulled away from each other, they were both smiling. "Charlotte, may I ask you another question?" Joseph asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"May I kiss you?"

This was the moment she had been waiting for for years. "Yes," she whispered. They moved slowly toward each other and then their lips touched. It was the most amazing moment of both their lives. Charlotte was so happy, she had almost forgotten about the night's events. Charlotte realized then how late it was. She kissed Joseph one more time and then went upstairs to bed. Once in her room, she looked in the mirror and admired her necklace. She vowed never to take it off. As she climbed into bed, she knew she would have happy dreams about the man she loved.


	19. Chapter 19

July 1798

Today was the day that Charlotte knew would change her life forever. She sat in a chair, head in her hands, thinking of the hard decision before her. She was only sixteen years old, after all. She wished Joseph would hurry back with Mama and Papa. They were on their way back from New York today and Joseph was waiting for them at the Print shop. They had gone to finalize Grandma Philips will after she had died a month ago. Now they were on their way back with no idea what was happening.

It all started earlier that day. Charlotte was out walking arm in arm with Joseph, glowing and happy. They had been in love for 9 months now and could not be happier together. As they walked down the street, they noticed a large group of people gathered in a circle around something on the ground. They hurried over to the group. Charlotte could not see over everyone's heads, but thankfully Joseph was tall enough to see.

"Oh my God!" he shouted and started clawing through the crowd. Charlotte followed him in confusion. _What had he seen that would make him act like this?_ She finally caught up to Joseph and ducked under his arm. There lying on the ground was Emily Porter, the girl who had tormented Charlotte in school. Even though Emily was not Charlotte's friend, they could not leave her in the heat. That was probably why she had fainted.

Joseph looked at Charlotte and said "Go get a doctor!" Charlotte turned and ran towards the Pennsylvania Hospital nearby.

She ran in shouting "Help! A girl in the street! She needs help!" A man with grey hair and spectacles approached Charlotte. "I'm Doctor Nelson," he said. "Take me to this girl."

He and Charlotte climbed into a wagon and raced off to where Charlotte said Emily was. When they arrived, Joseph and Dr. Nelson moved Emily into the back of the wagon. Charlotte sat beside her and they raced toward the hospital. It was not until then that Charlotte noticed Emily's stomach. She was with child!

They soon reached the hospital and soon had Emily settled in a bed. Charlotte was sitting with her keeping a cool cloth to her forehead to bring her temperature down. Soon Emily woke. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Charlotte and recognized her.

"Charlotte," she said weakly. Charlotte smiled at her. "What happened to me?" Emily asked. Charlotte recounted to Emily how they had found her in the middle of the street and taken her to the hospital.

"Thank you so much for your help, Charlotte."

"I'm happy I could help you. Emily, how come I haven't seen you for months?"

Emily began her sad tale then. "After the Powell's autumn ball last October, I found out that I was with child. When I told my father, he called me a dirty whore and made me leave. I didn't know where to go so I went to the Powell's to tell John. When I told him, he said that it was not his fault that this happened and shut the door in my face. I knew then that I would get no help from anyone I knew. Soon after that, I had travelled to New York State to see if I could find a new life. It was November then and getting cold. I found refuge in a small church run by Catholic nuns. I'm not Catholic, but I needed a place to stay. I told them that I was travelling through and was to meet my father in New York in a few months. They welcomed me in. I lived there a few months until they discovered my condition in March. It was warmer then and they drove me out because I had lied to them. Ever since then, I've been wandering around, finding meals and lodging where I can."

Charlotte looked at Emily in horror. What hardships she had endured from one mistake one night. Suddenly, Emily squirmed and let out a cry of pain.

Charlotte took her hand and asked what was wrong.

"I don't know," Emily said. "I just got a very bad pain in my stomach." Charlotte got up and told Dr. Nelson what had happened. He went in and Charlotte came out and sat down in a chair next to Joseph. She told him Emily's sad story and he looked as shocked as she had been a moment again. A few minutes later, Dr. Nelson came out of the room. "She's in labor," he said. Charlotte stared in disbelief.

"That's not all," Dr. Nelson said. "She's unnourished, dehydrated and exhausted. She is also a small, delicate girl. I doubt that she will survive the birth."

Charlotte's eyes welled up with tears. "Does she know?" she asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, she was actually the one who mentioned that she felt that she would not make it through. She asked to see you, Miss Hiller."

Charlotte took a deep breath, wiped her face with her handkerchief and went onto Emily's room. Charlotte sat on the edge of Emily's bed.

"Charlotte," Emily said. "I wanted to ask you a favor. I know I'm not going to survive this birth-"

"Don't say that, Emily. You'll be alright."

"I want you to take care of my baby. This child deserves to have a mother that can take care of it and a family that loves it. Will you do this for me?"

Charlotte's jaw dropped. She did not know what to think. She was only sixteen and not ready to take on the responsibility of a baby yet. She was not even married.

Emily interrupted Charlotte's thoughts. "I know that it will take some thought, Charlotte. Think about it for a while." Charlotte nodded, got up and walked out of the room. She sat down next to Joseph and told him what Emily had said. Then she burst into tears.

"I don't know what to do, Joseph. I want to help Emily, but I don't know if I can take on that kind of responsibility. I wish my parents were here. They would help me make this decision."

Joseph stood up, took her hands in his and pulled her into a tight hug. "Sounds like you need some time to think about it. Why don't I go home and wait for them to come back. When they return, I'll bring them here." Charlotte nodded and Joseph left.

Now she sat in the waiting room, head in her hands, thinking about her predicament. She heard footsteps and looked up. She saw Mama hurrying towards her. Charlotte stood up and fell into Mama's arms, crying. Mama hugged her tight. She soon felt Papa's arms wrap around them both. Mama let go of Charlotte and put her hand under Charlotte's chin.

"Joseph told us the whole story. It is a sad thing that is happening to Emily." They all sat down together.

"I haven't made a decision yet. I don't know what to do," Charlotte said.

"It is a difficult decision," Papa said. Charlotte nodded. She looked up at him and their eyes connected. Suddenly, she knew what she must do. She took a breath and said, "I'll do it. I'll take Emily's baby." Both of her parents looked a little stunned.

"I have to do this." She looked at Papa again and said "I can't stand by while the world gets another orphan in it." Papa's eyes started to well up and Mama smiled.

"You told me yourself, Papa, that all an orphan ever dreams of is having a family that will love him or her. I want that child to know that he or she will always be loved, despite how this child came into the world."

Mama and Papa stood up and looked at her, smiles on their faces. Papa hugged her. "I think that is a grand decision, Angel. We'll help you all we can."

"Thank you, Papa," Charlotte said as Papa let her go. Then Mama hugged her. Charlotte saw Dr. Nelson and asked her to tell Emily that she would take the baby. Joseph then came over and took Charlotte's hand.

"Can I talk to you a moment?" he asked.

"Certainly," Charlotte answered. She walked a short distance with Joseph and turned to face him. He looked a little nervous and took a breath.

"Charlotte, I was going to do this somewhere else and it was going to be better than this, but considering the current situation, I best do it now. Being an orphan myself, I spent a lot of time talking to your father about it and I agree with him that all any orphan ever wants is a family to love him or her. I want one and I'm sure that baby does to. So, I want to ask you if you will marry me, Charlotte." He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it to show her a diamond ring with a single diamond in the setting. It was simple, but lovely. She was crying so hard all she could do was nod. Joseph took the ring out of its box and put it on her finger. She looked over at Mama and Papa. They were smiling and Charlotte realized that they knew all this time that this would happen. Joseph must have asked them after they got back.

The happiness of the moment was shattered when they heard the door to Emily's room open. Dr. Nelson came out looking grim. Charlotte knew immediately what had happened and her hand flew to her mouth. Tears flooded her eyes. Emily was never her friend, but it was still sad when someone she knew passed on.

"She's gone," Dr. Nelson said. "She wanted you to know, Miss Hiller, that she was so grateful to you for taking her child." Everyone was quiet for moment, then Mama spoke.

"Doctor, is the baby all right?"

"The child is undernourished, but thriving. I will monitor the child's condition and bring him out when he's ready to go home."

"It's a boy?" Charlotte asked. Dr. Nelson nodded. Charlotte felt confused. She was upset by the recent death of Emily, but overjoyed by the fact that she had a new son. Soon the doctor appeared with a small bundle in his arms. He handed the baby to Charlotte and she held him gently. She looked at the baby. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was perfect.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" Dr. Nelson asked Charlotte. She knew from the moment she looked at the baby what his name would be.

"James Anthony Harrington," she said. He looked so like Papa, she had to name him James. She looked around at everyone and they all had tears of joy in their eyes. Dr. Nelson wrote the baby's name on a piece of paper, had Charlotte sign it and then gave it to her. Then the new family went home, one member bigger.

Epilogue

Charlotte and Joseph were married the following spring in the same church James and Sarah were married in. They had four more children; a girl named Sarah Katherine, a boy named Thomas Samuel and twin girls named Isabella Grace and Sophia Hope. Joseph took over the newspaper upon James' death in 1820. Sarah passed a year later. Being the artist that she was, Charlotte painted portraits of her entire family and hung them in the parlor. In every generation that followed, the oldest son inherited the print shop and one of the children inherited Charlotte's artistic abilities. There were painted pictures of everyone in every generation of the family, making a veritable family tree. There was also an adopted orphan in the family every generation since then. In 1968, Bill Harrington, a direct descendent of Joseph and Charlotte's sold the print shop to a museum curator, on the condition that everything in the building remain where it was and that the portraits stay on the wall. Tourists can now go to Philadelphia and visit the Pennsylvania Gazette and see the true Family Legacy left behind by the descendents of the Hiller family.

The End


End file.
